The Donor
by loveisadream
Summary: It was just me and Alice until we wanted kids, the fathers dont know that they are dads and we plan on keeping it that way ALL HUMAN
1. Restarting

**_I'm going to be restarting "the Donor" And I just wanted to quick tell you that so start from the beginning which I will be posting soon. Enjoy:)_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Long time no see! So its summer and I'm out of school(officially a freshmen yesssss!) I decided I'm going to mess around with this story and hopefully finish it! I have no excuse for not writing.. None. So yeah *hides***_

_**I will be changing things; the plot(I didn't like the pace it was going at), characters(the kids), dogs… it sounds like I'm changing everything and maybe I am but deal with it :P**_

**BPOV**

I paged through the donor book, every now and then glancing at a potential donor. Then sighing as I realized he wasn't the one and continued paging through. I looked over at my sister Alice who was ooohing and aahing and every now and then there was a little "ew!" I rolled my eyes at her.

I looked down at my book again. _Eric Crowley_. I wrinkled my nose, with his greasy black hair that was slicked back, dead gray eyes, and even more greasy skin. He was a definite no-no. Next page. "he's the one!" Alice squealed. I looked over at her with a questioning gaze.

She shoved the book into my face. _Jasper Denali. _I nodded, I saw him earlier in the book. He was definitely good looking, but country wasn't my type. It was Alice's though. I shudder remembering all her dates of faux cowboys in fake suede boots, plaid, and flare jeans. It was usually only lasted one date before she dumped them, but a few lasted. A few meaning Jacob. He was a good guy; nice, friendly, good-looking. But soon he realized he was gay. That tends to end a relationship fast, but we were all still good friends.

I gave her a nod of approval, and watched as she flitted up to the reception desk. She talked quickly to the receptionist. The receptionist nodded and called down a nurse. The nurse gently grabbed Alice's elbow and Alice turned around, she gave me a thumbs up with her free arm and followed the nurse. I smiled at her little antic before turning around again.

I jumped in my seat when I found someone standing in front of me, waiting patiently for my attention. She was a tall 5'10, had perfectly curled blond hair, and bright electric blue eyes. She smiled a bright smile at me before sticking her hand out "I'm Rosalie, but you can just call me Rose. What's your name?" She was nothing but foreword.

I take her hand and shake it "Isabella but you can call me Bella, nice to meet you Rose" I smiled up at her. Her eyes darted down to the book and she squealed. Sitting down next to me, she began to page through the book. She stopped at a page and pointed to the man on it.

_Alec Volturi. _"that is the man where I got my son from" I nodded. "where is your son?" I looked up at her, she grinned at me. She stuck a manicured finger out and pointed over my shoulder. I frowned and turned around.

I gasped when I saw a little boy standing there, staring at me with the same electric blue eyes as his mom. "hi!" I let my heart calm down before I sent a sincere smile to the little boy. "hi" he cocked his head to the side. "what's your name?" I glanced at Rose who was leafing through the Donor book, I turned back to the little boy. "Bella. What's yours?" He smiled, pleased to be acknowledged. "my name's Felix"

Without a warning he turned around and walked away, he was going to be a player. I just knew it. With his hair like his dads and his mothers blue eyes, he would be a hit. I turned to Rose as Felix walked over to another lady and began chattering away.

"Bella! I found the perfect guy!" That piqued my interest. I looked over her shoulder. I groaned when I read the name _Eric Crowley. _"Rose!" I snapped. "I am not letting anything that came from that man go anywhere near my uterus!" I grabbed a chunk of the book and flipped the pages. I looked at the name. _Edward Mason. _My eyes wandered down to his picture and my breath caught. "now there's the perfect guy" I muttered to Rose.

I heard the familiar sound of clacking heels and looked up at Alice, who had just arrived. She was straightening her shirt and fluffing her hair. "I'm definitely coming here again" She muttered. I raised a eyebrow. She shot me a smile. "they have _very _good service here. Fulfill all your needs" she winked at me, I groaned.

Her and Rose greeted each other before pushing me to the reception desk. The reception was a petite girl with tied back black hair, and had warm brown eyes. "Are you ready?" I nodded. She called down a nurse and I was lead to my doom.

We went back home to where everybody lived, everybody meaning: Emmett, our older brother, Jacob, and James, who is in a serious relationship with Jacob. We drove up to our large house. And invited Rose and Felix in. "Welcome to our lovely abode" Alice said happily. Felix ran straight into the living room where all the gaming systems were set up. "can I play one?" He yelled to us. Rose looked at me. "sure!" I responded.

Soon enough we could hear the sounds of machine guns going off. I wandered to the kitchen where I knew Emmett would be hiding. He wasn't there. I knew Jacob and James were on a date so I didn't bother looking for them. I went back to where everybody was situated. "we're the only one's here" I shrugged.

They nodded and turned around, I sat next to them and joined in on the conversation. "so tell us about you Rose" Alice said encouragingly. Rose hmm'd and tapped her chin with her index finger. "I was born in Seattle with my mom and my older cousin. He lived with us cause his mom and dad, my aunt and uncle. Died." I sent a sympathetic look to Rose. She shrugged.

"In high school I was the all American girl, prom queen and all that stuff. I dated a guy named Riley for a few years but that ended when I found out he had been cheating on me. I went to college and am now a engineer." I nodded thoughtfully. "how old are you?" I asked. She smirked "don't you know its rude to ask a girl her age" I stuttered, worried I offended her. She laughed "I'm 27" I nodded, relieved she didn't take offence.

"what about you two?" I nodded. "wellll-" me and Alice started at the same time. After a small group laughter Alice continued. "Me and Bella were born in Forks, with our older brother Emmett. We lived with our dad because our mom had gone to Phoenix and married some minor league baseball player. In high school I dated Jacob, who lives here but we broke up when he discovered he was gay. We're still really good friends."

"I love fashion and work for So Chic" Rose gasped "I love that store!" Alice nodded. "me too! But anyways I'm 26, other then that, that's all. My life isn't too exciting" Alice pouted sadly. Rose patted her shoulder before turning to me. "it's basically the same for me except I work at Breaking Dawn, that new book store, and I'm also 27."

We heard the door slam and turned to where Emmett had appeared. "and this is our older brother Emmett."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Huge storm last night, lost power for 3 hours. But thankfully we got it back.**_

Emmett looked up from his eyelashes and continued sucking pizza sauce from his fingers. He placed a pizza box, that was once hidden before, onto the back of the couch. Once he was satisfied with his fingers he stuck out his slobbery hand. "I'm Emmett" He said grinning. Rose looked him up and down with peaked interest. She carefully placed her hand in his dripping one and shook it. "I'm Rose" She purred. I knew right then they were a match made in heaven.

**9 months later**

Felix ran around the kitchen Island. "Felix" I groaned. "catch me if you can! I'm the ginger bread man!" He yelled as he dodged out of my reach. Those pixie sticks suddenly weren't seeming like such a good idea. I waddled over to the middle of his path of destruction.

I began to panic as he soon was about to charge into me. He grinned and ran full speed into my uterus. I screamed, and water came gushing down my legs. "shit" I muttered. Felix began to slip on the juices and grabbed onto me. Our feet got caught as we were sliding about and that's when my first contraction hit me. I moaned in pain, not wanting to scare Felix anymore.

Just as we were about to fall, Emmett came up behind us and caught me. "what's up?" He stepped into the juices barefoot. "what the hell…." I whimpered "my water broke" he shot me a look "and you had to do it on the kitchen floor?" I glared at him "well now that I got your sympathy" I said sarcastically.

With realizing I was going to give birth he set me to my feet and ran to get my birthing bag. I screamed as a powerful contraction hit me. I slowly made my way to the car. I got into my seat and buckled up. Moaning as each contraction hit me. Emmett hurried into the car with Felix in tow and began speeding to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital I was put into a wheel chair and was wheeled to a room. The nurse helped me into the bed and got my comfortable. Felix sat on the side of the bed. "what's happening Aunty Belly?" I give him a weak smile "your going to be meeting your cousin soon" His eyes brightened. "what is it?" I shrugged. "don't know. I want it to be a surprise" his eyes widened. "I like surprises" he whispered into my ear. "so do I" I giggled back.

I moan at another contraction. The door opened and a man in a white lab coat walked in, he was looking at a chart while muttering stuff to himself. He looked up and I found myself staring in hauntingly beautiful green eyes. "hello I'm doctor Mason, but you can call me Edward. I'll be your obstetrician and you pediatrician."

_**Extremelyyyy short but I felt like I should stop there. Will be updating soon **__**J **_


	4. Chapter 3

Dr. Mason looked up and our eyes met. "shit!" I said as a contraction hit me. He snapped on some rubber gloves and started to lift up my dressing gown. "I'm just going to check how things are progressing." I bit my lip as I tried to recall where I knew him from. I watched his head sneak under my gown and felt him poke around.

When he came back out he was a bit flustered. "well your ready for your epidural and in a few hours you should have a baby" he sent me a weak smile and quickly hurried out of the room. I frowned, was my vagina scary. I tried listening for any snarling coming from it but couldn't hear any. I lifted up the skirt and peered down there. Nope. Normal birthing pussy.

I looked at the door as Emmett arrived. "hey Bellsy!" I grinned at him "hey Em-bear!" he sat on my bed, dipping the bed so I tumbled into him. I grumbled and tried situating myself. "so what'd the old doc say?" he said as he fumbled around with the tv remote. I glared at him before replying "he's not old, he's actually quite young" I snipped at him.

"so-" Emmett was about to continue but thankfully a nurse walked in and started messing around with the liquids. I tried thinking of something that could make the nurse stay, to avoid Emmett's rousing questions. The nurse sends me a congratulations before leaving. "so.. it's a young HE" I rolled my eyes and gave him a small nod.

Emmett huffed and started to peer out the door, searching for any possible young HE's. I smack him on the head and he shoots me a glare before returning his attention to the football game he had turned on, his eyes "wandering" to the door every time a guy walked past.

I sighed and started thinking about how I knew dr. Mason. Could I have seen him at a club? No, I don't go clubbing. Maybe I saw him at the grocery store. Yes! That's where I saw him! The grocery store.. I was pulled out of my musings by a very pregnant pixie. Rose following behind with a sleeping Felix in her arms.

"how you doing baby doll!" Alice asked as she waddled over to me. She hugged me as best she could and kissed my cheek. She shuffled her way to a chair and got herself situated. "Emmett! Really? Football!" She scolded Emmett who just rolled his eyes. "so have you met Bella's doctor yet? Apparently it's a young he." Emmett grumbled in distaste.

"oh! As a matter of fact we did! He's h.a.w.t. HAWT." Alice squealed. Emmett growled. "what do you think of him Rose, you've been awfully quiet" I questioned her, she shuffled her feet. "he's attractive" Just then there was a knock at the door and Dr. Mason walked in, a large smile on his face. He looked around, seeing how a group had formed he introduced himself again. "hello, my name is doctor Mason but you can call me Edward"

He caught Emmett's glare and I could seem him start to fluster. I elbowed Emmett to let it go. "so lets check on how far you are, alright?" I nodded and he went down under again. I had completely forgot I was soon going to have my baby. That medicine was amazing. Though I knew it wouldn't help with the actual birth.

He came back up and his grin was wider. "looks like your ready to have a baby" I gulped deeply but nodded, my baby will be here soon. Two nurses came in and began pushing me to the birthing room while Dr. Mason. Cough, cough. Excuse me, _Edward _gets prepped.

I get myself situated in the bed and prepare myself for birth. Deep breath in, _you can do it. _Let it out, _women generations before you have done in un-medicated. _Deep breath in, _just wait till you see your baby. Shit what am I going to name it. _I looked up at everybody, "I don't have names picked out" They all start spouting out names.

"Ian!" "Clevoy!" "Ryan!" "Emma!" "April!" "Olivia!" I look at them all, frustrated "I'll figure it out on my own!" I huffed. They all looked disappointed but didn't push it. Edward came in and snapped on some more rubber gloves. "who's ready to have a baby?" he said grinning at me. I stared into his beautiful green eyes, non-responsive. I _wasn't _ready to have a baby but that wasn't my choice right now. "I am! I am!" Alice squealed from the side. Edward threw his head back and laughed. "ok we're going to wait for your next contraction for you to start pushing" I nodded.

He called some nurses in and told Emmett and Alice how to hold my feet up so I'm ready to give birth. As my next contraction hit me I was told to push. "push! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Breath." 2 hours of pushing, the realization of I could listen to Edward's voice all day, Emmett fainting, and I had a baby. I heard him scream first, Edward cut his umbilical cord and placed my baby boy on my lap.

He was squirming around, all bloody and screaming my ears off. I loved him, I did, but I did not want to hold him till he was cleaned up. The nurse took him and I watched as they weighed him and cleaned him. "he's 21 inches, and is 8 pounds 4 oz." When he was placed in my arms again I realized 2 things as he opened his eyes and stared at me, reaching his arm up and touching my lips. I knew where I knew Edward from, and I knew my baby's name.

_**So where does Bella know Edward from? **__**J **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Went on a 6 hour long walk in flip-flops yesterday.. Not smart. I'm sore, I'm pretty sure my feet will bleed, and I don't think I'll be able to get up out of this chair :/ I also never knew how hard it was to come up with a decent baby name… I spent like a hour last night going through baby names and now I'm pretty sure my mom thinks I'm pregnant.. Joy. **_

**BPOV**

"Aaron Zachary Mason! You're gonna get it when I catch you" Note that I mummbled the last part to myself; I could never hurt my little boy. No matter how much he got on my nerves. His little head poked out from behind the counter, messy brown hair falling into his bright green eyes. He gives me a grin before taking off. _I swear he's going to be a marathon runner. _

He took off into the living room and I watched as he collided into Emmett. "catch him!" I screamed at Emmett. He looked up at me in confusion, effectivly losing Aaron. I scowl at Emmett and we chase after him. "Aaron baby! We're only going to the doctors for a little! You know what that means dont you?" He looked up from behind the couch, clinging on to poor buster. Buster is a bobtail kitten we got a few weeks after Aaron was born. Yeah they're peas in a pod.

"can we bring Bwuster?" I shake my head and give him a sad look. "that's why we should quick go so you can come home to Buster quicker" He looked down at Buster who was hanging from his arms, yet looked content. "he doesn't like it when I leave him mommy. He gets nervwous" I reach for Buster and pull him out of my sons arms, after the cat's set down it runs away. I grab Aaron before he can chase after him. Got to admit. The cat's a good actor.

"Bwuster!" he screams, flailing in my arms. "e's gonna hurt 'mself" I looked at the clock, scowling. We were supposed to leave 15 minutes ago. I sighed "fine we can bring him. He stays in the car though" Aaron smiles at me and squirms out of my arms, going the way Buster left. He comes back a few minutes later, Buster in tow.

I put Aaron in his car, making sure it was on tightly. Dont want him to escape again. I shuddered. I put Buster in his crate thing and buckled it up. I climbed to the drivers seat and buckled up before driving out of the driveway. "mommy Buster wants music" I knew by Buster he meant himself.

"what kind of music does Buster want?" I ask, looking back at him through the mirror once we arrive at a stoplight. "ten little indians!" I was internally stabbing myself. I put the CD on. And waited for Aaron to join in singing.

"John Bown had a lwittle Indian, John Bown had a lwittle Indian, John Bown had a lwittle Indian, One lwittle Indian boy. One lwittle, two lwittle, three lwittle Indians, Four lwittle, five lwittle, six lwittle Indians, Seven lwittle, eight lwittle, nine lwittle Indians, Ten lwittle Indian boys. Ten lwittle, nine lwittle, eight lwittle Indians, Seven lwittle, six little , five lwittle Indians, Four lwittle, three lwittle, two lwittle Indians, One lwittle Indian Boy."

It continued _over_ and _over_ again, I dont even remember putting it on repeat! When we arrived to the doctor's office I quickly turned off the offending music. "can Bwuster come in with us?" I groaned. "no honey, it's a doctors office" he squealed "exwactly! he needs a checkup!" I look back at him.

I find myself walking into the doctors office 3 year old in tow, carrying a cat. _scratch marathon runner. Make it con artist. _The nurse gives me a "I-feel-bad-for-you-but-fuck-your-own-you-own" look. Thanks. I walk up to her and tell her who we are. She types it into the computer before looking up at me and showing me where I can sit. I nod and go to our assigned seats.

"mommy can I play with Bwuster?" I shake my head, staring at a picture of two smiling toddlers with their smiling parents behind them. Yeah right. "why not" he whined. "cause we cant" he pouted but sat down next to me, swinging his feet. Thankfully a nurse called our names and we were lead to a doctors room.

Aaron thankfully gets distracted by some toys and forgets all about poor Buster. The door opens and I try to keep breathing as Edward walks in. His eyes lock with mine and I swear he smiles a bit larger. "nice to see you again Bella" He holds out his hand, indicating for me to shake it. Pass that up? Fuck no. I grab his hand and leisurely shake it, embracing the sparks that shoot up my arm. "you too" I respond.

His eyes go down to where Buster was laying on my lap, he let his eyes slowly trail back up to mine. Is it getting hot in here? He raised a eyebrow, smirk on his lips. Yes, yes it was getting hot. "No cat, no Aaron." I sighed in disdain. He chuckled. Quiver. Aaron looked up at Edward. "Edward!" He launched himself into Edward's arms, like the long lost son and father they were. Tears pricked at my eyes.

I wiped the stray tears before they noticed. "come on buddy" Edward grunted as he lifted him onto the examination table. "so you're getting a few shots today" he said carefully, as if trying to talk a lion out of attacking him for his flesh. Aaron shrugged "ok" he's always been ok with shot's. I wonder if his daddy is afraid of them. I eye Edward. "can Bwuster sit with me though? e' wants to know i'm ok"

Edward looked down at the sleeping cat on my lap. "sure buddy" Yeah that was his nickname for Aaron. Buddy. My stomach clenched. I handed Buster to Edward, purposely brushing our fingers. Once Buster was placed next to Aaron he was all set to go.

4 shots later we were getting ready to leave the office. Aaron ran out, Buster in his arms. I was about to leave also when I felt a tug on my arm. I looked back to a nervous Edward. He was shuffling his feet and pulling his hair, a trait that was passed on to his son.

"I dont usually do this but Bella?" Edward looked at me through his eyelashes, dazzling me. I found myself nodding, unable to speak verbally. "do you want to go get coffee or something sometime?" I bit my lip and blushed. "I'd like that" Edward grinned and pulled out a piece of paper and pen, "um here's my number. You can call me and we can discuss when" I took the piece of paper, still bright red. "talk to you soon Bella" he whispered. "see you soon Edward"

By the time we go home I was ready to explode from excitement. Aaron ran into the house, Buster leisurely following. I took more after Aaron this time. I ran into the house and began searching for Alice or Rose. I found them with their kids in the play room. They sat there gossiping sitting at the tea table while Lily, Alice's daughter. Played with Felix. Aaron soon joined them as I respectively joined the adults.

I sat down, a huge grin on my face. "guess what" they turned to me with wide eyes. "Edward asked me out." Eyes could open that wide? "Edward as in baby daddy Edward" Alice whispered. I nodded. They both shot up squealing "oh my god its going to be a fairytale! Edward is going to realize Aaron is his kid and you two are going to fall in love and get married!" que the sqeauls.

_**Succesfully longer?**_


	6. Chapter 5

I sighed watching as 3 rambunctious kids ran around, refusing to sit down for a not so healthy meal of mac-and-cheese. Felix, now 7 ran around terrozing little 3 year old Lily. She definetely was a carbon copy of her mother. From the short stature to the blue eyes. I'm proud to say though, that she was not a clothes fanatic like her mother, which had Alice locked in her room for a few days.

"Felix. Stop bugging Lily" I gave him a short look that told him not to mess with me. He pouted and let out a sigh of aggrivation; but thankfully sat down for some cheesy goodness. Aaron and Lily saw him and soon followed suit. Monkey see Monkey do. Cant deny that logic. I turned on the radio and fiddled around for a appropriate station. "stop!" Felix screamed waving his hand dramatically. "what?" he ran up to me and began messing with the dial till his preference came on.

Felix burst into song, jumping into the lyrics. "'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars. And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars. The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap. We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat. And we'll hang out in the coolest bars In the VIP with the movie stars. Every good gold digger's Gonna wind up there. Every Playboy bunny With her bleach blond hair"

Soon enough everyone's joining. "... Im going to dwress my wass with the latest fashwion, get a front door key to the playboy mansion" would it be considered abuse if I smacked the kid? I turned the radio off and glared at all of them to shut up. I sighed. "at least you dont know what the playboy mansion is"

Felix gave me a 'are-you-stupid' look. "of course I know what the playboy mansion is. It's that huge mansion where tons of hot girls walk around almost all naked." I gave him a look "where'd you hear that from?" he scoffs at me. SCOFFS. The nerve.. "I dont hear" I raised a eyebrow. He smirks. "I see" I gape. "how!" he shrugs looking around nonchalantely. "Emmett shows me the magazines."

He sighs dreamily. "damn I wish I lived there" I sigh "no swearing." I look back at where Lily and Aaron were eating. They were going between us like a tennis match with muted interest. "eat your mac-and-cheese" I tell them before turning to Felix. "wait till your mom gets home" he rolls his eyes. He's like a teenage girl at the age of 7.

Alice and Rose had both gone off to work, Emmett was off doing Emmett things and James and Jacob were off on another date. Leaving me to watch the kids. I wonder what _he_ was doing. Was he working? Doing weird things? On a _date? _No he couldn't be on a date, he technically just asked me to go on one a few days ago.

I still had to call him...

Maybe he thought that I meant no, but was just to nice to say it to his face. No, I have to see him. He's Aaron's doctor. Refusing would just ensure awkward silences. Yet, if this date were to go wrong it would be even more awkward and may ensue a fight. Not a physical fight of course but battle of the tempers or something.

I pull the piece of paper out. I examined the numbers, realizing it was a cell-phone. So, I just decided to text him. _hi, this is Bella. Sorry for not texing you earlier, I was stuck with the kids. _I chew on my lip, did that sound weird? Was I being to foreward? _oh its just a text! _Something in my head snapped. I clicked send and put my phone down, to nervous to wait for a response.

I went back to the kids who were know done with their food and were ready for a nap. I grabbed Aaron and Lily and got them situated in my arms before walking back to their rooms and putting them down for they're nap. Felix. Well he was a different story.

"I'm not tired" _great. _"well you should still go to bed, you had a big meal and you dont want to play on a full stomach." he gave me a look "I'm not tired though" I glared. "well you will be" "but I'm not" I sigh, "ok how about we watch a movie and if you fall asleep you fall asleep, does that sound good?"

He placed his pointer finger on his chin and tapped it leisurely. "I guess" he said slowly. "but I get to choose the movie" my eyes narrowed "I choose several movies and you get to pick from those." I dealed with him. He sighed, realizing he wasn't going to win this one. I wasn't going to watch porn.

I walked to the movie selections and picked out 4. Bambi, Iron Man, Elf, X-men. He sighed at the selection but choose Iron Man. I got him settled and started the movie. I couldnt concentrate. Did Edward answer? I had to check. I got up and walked the room and grabbed my phone. _No new messages. _"fuck"

He thought I was clingy. That had to be it. Or he found some new girl. A better girl. Tall, blond, blue eyes. Someone prettier. My stomach twisted in anguish. Whatever. He's not mine. Never was. He was just unknowingly the father to my baby. I looked over and saw Felix asleep. I fixed the blanket and turned off the movie.

I made my way to Aaron's room. I looked in and saw him sitting in his bed. "hey bud, what are you still doing up" he looked over at me with sad eyes and shrugged. I sighed and went over, picking him up. Enjoying the fact that he clung to me. He buried his head into my neck and I smoothed down his hair, bouncing slightly.

He sighed and looked up at me with his green eyes. I felt my heart break at the sadness they held. "what's wrong baby" I whispered. He bit his lip. "why dont I have a daddy" I gasped. "does he not wuv me?" he continued, tears gathering in his emerald eyes. "oh baby" I whispered, clinging to him. "he loves you very much" he sniffled into my shirt. "will I ever get my daddy?" his soft voice was muffled by my shirt but I could still hear him clearly.

"I promise baby, I'll get you your daddy if its the last thing I do"


	7. Chapter 6

_**so i am amazed at how many people are reading this and it makes me giddy! yes i just said giddy.. so thank you for choosing to read my story. I also hope you read a note I will have at the bottom. I have also come to realize that I have yet to bring Jasper into the story.. So guess who will start to appear this chapter? ;)**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE AT** **BOTTOM**_

**BPOV**

I just finished stuffing a load of laundry into the washer when I felt my thigh vibrate. "what the-" I then realized it was my phone and I pulled it out. It was a text from Edward. _sorry for not texting earlier :) was stuck at_ _work,_ Yeah I couldn't hold back a squeal. I quickly typed back a response saying it was ok and apologizing again.

_you still up for going out sometime? _I bit my lip and quickly typed a response. _yes, what works for you? _The response was immediate. _Tonight at 6? _I sent a text confirming and slipped my phone back in my pocket. It was noon so I had 6 hours of waiting ahead of me. I made my way out of the laundry room and went to the living room where everybody sat watching _Americas next model._Jacob and James argued if a model was too stiff or not.

"she was completely loose!" Jacob stated angerily. James shook his head "she was as tense as the wall" They continued their argument as Rose turned to everybody. She cleared her throat "guys? Guys... GUYS!" everybody turned to her as she shuffeled around nervously. "I was wondering if my cousin, Jasper could move in here for awhile? He's new to the area and he can just stay till he gets on his feet-" I cut off her rambling. "of course he can stay" I spoke for everybody.

"really!" her eyes brightened. We all nodded "when is he coming?" shuffeling feet again. "tomorrow?" We all went wide eyed but said thats fine. I could hear Aaron from his bed so I got up and climbed up the stairs. He was sitting on his bed, rubbing his tired eyes with a fist, his hair messy and his shirt pulled up a bit revealing his tummy. "mommy?" he yawned. I walked over to him and pulled him into my arms. "done with your nap buddy?" he nodded and cuddled into my breast, sucking on his thumb.

"lets get you dressed and ready for the day." he sighed but didn't disagree. I slip him in some jeans and a plaid shirt with some socks, I pick him up and carry him to the bathroom where I brush his teeth and hair. I wet a wash cloth and begin to wash his face, effectively waking him up. He wiggled around on the counter trying to get down but I held him up there. I bent down to his eye level.

"hey babe. Are you ok if mommy goes on a date?" he stares at me before shrugging. "with who?" He mumbled. I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. "With Edward, your doctor" his eyes brightened. "ok" I raised a eyebrow. "Ok?" he nodded. "can I go now?" I nodded and let him jump down. I looked at the clock. It was 1, I sighed.

I decided there was no harm in looking for a outfit to wear. I pulled out a nice pencil skirt that came to my knees, I then grabed a deep purple shirt that had slightly rouched shoulders and a bow on the neckline. I matched it with a pair of tan heels. It was now 3 and Aaron had found his way into my room and was sitting on my bed, eating a banana. I picked out some lingere that had not been worn yet. It was a deep blue lace push-up bra with a matching thong.

"I'm going to shower, why dont you go and play with Lilly?" I said to Aaron as I got prepared for a shower. He nodded and scurried out of the room. I stepped into the hot shower once it got to a ideal temperature. I scrubbed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner, then washed my body with some non-scented wash while I shaved.

I stepped out of the shower and appraised my work in the misty shower. I let my hair dry naturally while I mosturized. I slip on my underwear as the clock hits 4:30. I get dressed and begin on my makeup and hair, I do a simple smokey eye and put on a little lip gloss. After checking that my hair is dry I pull it up into a bun on the side of my head with some loose tendrils falling into my face.

I heard the doorbell ring and I slipped on my heels before hurrying downstairs. Edward was in the doorway holding a laughing Aaron. Edward looked up at me and I smiled. "hey" he breathed out. I giggled "Hi" I whispered, he stared for a few more seconds before setting Aaron down. "I'll see you later" Aaron nodded and ran off. Edward took my hand and lead me to his Volvo.

He opened the door for me before going to the other side. The ride was a comfortable silence, as he held my hand. We drove up to a small building and Edward open the door for me again. Inside it was candle lit with pumpkin orange walls and wood floors. Tables littered the restruant with two high seated chairs paired with each one.

At the front there was a small stage and a area where you could dance. A waiter led us to a table right infront of the dancing area and Edward sat me down. A man sat on the stage with a guitar and began strumming. The waiter handed us menus and left us to decide. Edward decided on some chicken and vegetables while I got a panini. While we waited for our food conversation struck up. We talked about everything from where we grew up to where we wanna be in 10 years.

I couldn't stop laughing as Edward recited a tale from his childhood. I looked up as the waiter gave us our food and requested drinks. We ate in peace, enjoying our meals and our time together. "do you want to dance?" Edward asked as we finished up our meals. I gave him a smile and nodded.

The man on the stage began strumming a song as Edward pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist, holding me tightly to him. We sway gently to the music, lost in eachothers eyes.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know, that you  
Are something specials  
To you, I'd be  
Always faithful  
I want, to be  
What you always needed  
Then I hope you see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautful sould...yeah

You might, need time  
To think it over  
But I'm, just fine  
Moving forward  
I'll ease, your mind  
If you give the chance  
I will never make you cry  
Come on let's try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I Crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't want to waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Oh...your beautiful soul..yeah

I blushed as Edward sang along with the old lyrics, whispering them in my ear as we swayed. He lifted up my head with a finger so I was looking into his eyes. I licked my lips as he started leaning in. Our lips met in a sweet bliss, I didn't even noticed that we stopped dancing. We pulled back for air. "it's getting late, I should probally take you home" He muttered, glancing at the clock that said it was almost 11.

The ride back home was the same as the ride there, a comfortable silence while we held hands. We arrived at my house and he walked me up to the door. We stood there for a minute, staring at eachother before we gave eachother a last kiss. My hands curled in his hair, we slowly pulled apart.

"I had a great time tonight" I whispered. He nodded. "so did I" He let me go in and I ran up to my room, closing the door I slid up against it and leaned against it in bliss.

_**I absolutely love it when I recieve a review and it will have me bouncing around my room and itching to get writing again, so has a little bribe I guess.. if you review you get a preview..? does that make you want to review? 0_0**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Sorry fror the late update! I've been really busy and I didn't have access to a computer :/**_

I woke up to Aaron in my bed, curled up into my side. I didn't remember when he crawled in but I didn't mind. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his messy brown hair as my thoughts are dragged back to last night. The feeling of his body against mine as we danced, the way his lips fit mine like no one else's ever had.

I felt Aaron begin to shift and I looked down at him to find sleepy green eyes staring at me. "hey babe" he pouted and turned away from me. I frowned and tried to get him to look at me again but he kept wiggling out of my grasp. "what's wrong?" he shrugged, got out of my grasp, and left the room.

I sighed and stared at the door, did I do something? I decided to get dressed then deal with it. I slipped on some capris and a random t-shirt before brushing my teeth and hair. Once I didn't look like medussa I left the room and went on a search for my son. I found him hanging off the couch upside down watching _spongebob_.

I got onto the couch and flipped myself over so I was also upside down. I watched as Spongebob chased after some jelly fish with Patrick right behind him. I scooted close to Aaron. He scooted farther away. I scooted closer, he scooted farther. Soon he was squished against the arm of the couch and I was pressing into him.

I reached over and began tickling him, he started to giggle uncontrollably but then he stopped. "stop it!" he screamed. I sighed and pushed my hair back. "what's wrong?" he looked away. "you don't love me" he muttered, I gasped. "how could you think that I don't love you?" he looked at me with sad eyes. "because you spend all your time with Ewdward" I sighed and pulled him into my arms. "baby I love you more then the whole world itself. Dont ever think I dont love you" when he looked up again his eyes had brightened.

"how bout' today we have a playdate, just you and me, no one else. You like that idea?" he nodded furiously and hopped up. We decided first we would go swimming, then go play at a park, watch a movie, then take a nap. I got us into our swimsuits and drove to the community pool.

The pool was a large circle with a deep end and a shallow end. On the deep end there were some diving boards lining up and closer to the shallow end there were a few slides. Aaron let out a little squeal and tried pulling me to a red slide. "I want to ride this one" I looked up at it. It was about 3 stories high and had tight turns- "I don't know buddy, it looks pretty big for you to go on alone, why not the yellow one?" I pointed to the consideribly smaller yellow slide. He glared. "no mommy. The red one. You come with."

I sighed "fine" We walked up the spiralling stairs, I clinging to the railing while Aaron clomped up them. The stairs were not to be trusted, I finally concluded. When we got to the top a teenager stood there, around 16. With his slightly pimpled face and greasy hair I knew he wasn't favored among the ladies.I sat on the beginning of the slide and Aaron got inbetween my legs. While we slid down we went side to side in the slide and I found myself screaming.

We stayed at the water park for a few more hours before getting dressed and going to the park. Dressed in cargo pants and a polo my little man was a player. Talking to all the little girls at the park before finding a new friend. A little girl with pale skin and even paler blond hair and blue eyes. She seemed nice.

When Jane had to go home me and Aaron went back and picked out a few movies. Classics including _Madagascar, Bambi,_ and that new movie _Brave. _By the time we were finished with movies Aaron was about ready to collapse. I fixed him with some cut up hot dog and he quickly ate it before being put to bed.

I made my way downstairs to where Jacob and James sat. They looked up and smiled at me. "so how'd the day go?" I sighed. "exhausting." I pouted. They patted my knee sympathetically before we all turned to whatever was on tv.

**_sorry for the short and boring chapter. I'll admit it is a filler but I had to type it quick cause I'm again busy, though this time I have access to computer. Oh and I'm not going to do who reviews gets previews anymore. Yeah it didn't last long but I dont have the motivation for it. So those who reviewed for last chapter will get a teaser of some sorts. _**


	9. Chapter 8

_Knock. Knock._

I slowly woke up later that night, wondering as to why I had woken up. Other than the fact I had fallen asleep on the couch. _knock. Knock. _I looked to the door curiously. Giving a stretch and a yawn I decided to go see who was at the door. First grabbing a bat though.

Holding the bat up I slowly swung the door open with me hidden behind it. I peeked around to see a man, about 28 with curly blond hair and blue eyes staring at me. He cleared his throat before talking. "um hi, I'm Rose's cousin? She said I could stay here?" my eyes widened at the sudden resemblance between the two.

I nodded and pulled the door open to let him in "come in, I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella" he nodded and smiled before grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it, leading me to blush furiously. "pleasure to meet you miss Bella" A southern twang seeped into his voice.

"I'll go show you your room and you can meet everyone at breakfast" I whispered as I lead him up the stairs. I pushed open a door to reveal a room with deep blue walls, wood flooring, a king size bed with light blue sheets and furniture that matched the wood flooring. "hope it fits your tastes" he nodded. "its perfect" I smiled. "make your self comfortable, I'm going to go to bed" he hummed in response.

I left and went to my room, where I laid on my bed and was soon asleep. Dreaming of green eyes.

When I woke up again later that morning I wandered down to the kitchen where everyone had gathered, to meet Jasper and such. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat next to Aaron while watching Alice and Jasper interact. Alice giggled at something, probably Jasper's southern charm, and introduced Lily to Jasper.

Alice looked up with a large grin on her face. "shopping!" she squealed. I groaned and Rose smiled. "do we have too?" she glared at me "yes." no point arguing. "girls shopping day only" she snapped to Emmett who had asked if he had to come. "even better" I muttered to myself.

30 minutes later all the girls were piled into a car and were on their way to the mall. Lily played with some dolls that she brought along, Alice speeded across the highway, Rose filed her nails, and I sat there staring out the window day dreaming about Edward. When we arrived at the mall, Alice had a set plan that we had to follow.

She dragged us to a map and showed us the way were to go. We wandered aimlessly through stores, finding things then buying them as we pleased. I held up a shirt to show Alice "what about this?" She turned her attention to the shirt from where she had been shuffling through jeans with Lily cocked on her hip. The shirt was strapless and a deep red color with a low neckline and cinched at the waist. She nodded in approval and gave me a bright smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"whats wrong Alice?" she bit her lip, something she does only when she's in distress. So _thats_ why she needed to go shopping. "Jasper is Lily's father, and I dont know whether I should tell him or not" she murmured. I nodded, also in the same predicament. "well, do you want a future with Jasper? Do you want her to have her father?" her eyes shot up to me in a glare "of course I do" I gave her a smile, and nodded. "tell him" she sighed.

Rose found her way to me and Alice and insisted we go to Victoria Secret. She convinced Alice easy but with me it took awhile. "who do I need to dress up for" was my defense. "Edward" they stated at the same time. I blushed, scenarios including lingere, ties, and whips running through my mind. Maybe I _could _use some lingere. They both knew the look on my face and already began to make their way to Victoria Secret.

Lily was on the loose, running around with a bra on her face with a frantic Alice chasing after her. "darn her small size!" Alice cried out. Me and Rose giggled as we pushed through all the push up bras. Rose handed me a powder blue bra and pale pink bra. "find the matching underwear then buy it" she told me sternly. I gave her a mcok salute and made my way to the underwear.

The powder blue bra had a matching thong while the pale pink one had a regular lace bikini. I also found some nice perfume and a _Pink_sweatshirt that I particularly liked. By the time we were done there it was 6 pm. We walked to the cafateria and found a nice little cafe, where we went to get some grub.

We all ordered a salad except for Lily who got a grilled cheese. We ate our meal while chatting idly about our plans tomorrow. We of course had none but talked about what we were gonna do as we lied around the house tomorrow. When we finished our food we paid the bill and each went off in seperate ways, and were to meet at the car in a hour. I wandered to a book store and was welcomed by the smell of paper as I walked in.

The walls were a burgundy color and the place was lined with tall dark book cases that led to a area in the back that held several chairs and a couch where you could sit and relax. The lighting was dim but was bright enough so you could easily read. I walked to the classics and began fingering through all the books. I found _Pride and Prejudice. _It was one of my favorite books and I needed a new one, my old one had a few pages ripped out.

I sat down in one of the chairs and began paging through the book, checking its condition. Satisfied I stood up and began walking to the register. Not looking where I was going I ran into somebody. The person wrapped their arms around me so we both didn't fall. "I'm so-" I looked up to find green eyes staring down at me. "-sorry.." Edward grinned at me.

"hello to you to" he chuckled. I scowled and smacked his chest playfully. He looked down at the book I still had managed to hold onto and was currently clutching to my chest. "what book did you get?" I flashed him the front of the book so quickly he couldn't read it. He pursed his lips. "can you show me again?" another quick flash. He scowled playfully, "well if you're not going to show me yourself..." His hand darted out to grab it but I had already taken off.

I ran through the book shelves as quietly as I could, searching for where Edward could have gone. "Hello love" a voice whispered in my ear. I squealed and threw myself into a book shelf and turned around. Edward smirked at me as he trapped me inbetween his arms against the book shelf.

He ran his lips over my cheek and sucked on my ear lobe just the tiniest bit. His lips ghosted over my own and I was putty in his _very _capable lips. I gripped his shirt and pulled him closer which also put more pressure on our kiss. Our lips molded together as we kissed in sweet bliss. He pushed open my legs and stepped inbetween them, bringing him closer to me. Instinctivly I wrapped my legs around his waist and he hoisted me up.

I placed the book somewhere and ran my fingers through his hair. I heard a throat clear but I ignored it as our tongues danced. The throat cleared again and somebody tapped on my shoulder. I sighed as I pulled away from Edward. When was the last time I had sex? An old man stood before me with graying hair and was decked in tan trousers and a plaid shirt, glasses rested on his nose. He tapped at the watch on his wrist. "mall is closing" he said gruffly.

I nodded and unlaced my fingers from Edwards hair and unwrapped my legs from his waist. Slowly sliding down I met his not so little friend. _hello there, want to go and get... aquainted? _I subtly rubbed against the bulge, to hide it and to torture him. "we were just leaving" I muttered. With Edward's hands still on my waist we left the store. "want to go finish what you started?" Edward growled as he nipped at my neck. I moaned a yes in response. We made our way to his car.

Book forgotten.

_**hmmmm? whats gonna happen at Mr. Masen's house? ;)**_


	10. Chapter 9

The drive to Edward's house was silent and there was little movement inside the car except for Edward massaging my thigh. When we finally pulled up into his driveway I was ready to maul him. Edward starred at me for a few seconds before pulling me into a kiss. I climbed over onto his lap and settled myself there with a content sigh.

I let him take over and he massaged my tongue while I ran my fingers through his unruly hair. He moaned blissfully into my mouth as I slowly grinded myself into his erection. He opened the car door and slowly got out with my wrapped around his waist. He fumbled for his keys so I moved my attention to his neck._ its such a pretty neck. _

When he finally got the door open he quickly got in, shut the door, then proceeded to press me against it. He pulled off my shirt and kissed every inch of skin, sucking on some places to my delight. Soon we were up and moving again and we were at what I assume to be, his bed.

We bumped into it and I was laid down while he crawled over me. I pulled off his shirt and watched in fascination as I dragged my fingers across it, how the muscles contracted. I kissed his burning skin while Edward sucked on my neck. "Edward" I moaned, he groaned into my skin. "say it again." he mumbled. "Edward" I sighed.

I yanked off my pants and began tugging at his, a sign I wanted them off. He unbuttoned the offending pants and stepped out of them as I pulled them off. Both in our underwear I pushed him over and crawled onto his lap. He watched me with lust hazed eyes. I heard my phone ringing and made no move to go and get it. I began grinding against Edward.

He moaned and threw his head back, his hips thrusting upwards. The ringing stopped and started again. "maybe you should get it" Edward sighed. Sitting up and placing a soft hand on my cheek and a kiss to my forehead. "we can continue this another time" I nodded, not pleased but went to go get the phone.

_Alice. _I frowned and picked up the phone. "yeah Alice?" I Could hear Alice's broken sobs on the other end. "Alice! What's wrong?" her sobbing picked up. "I'- I'm s-so so-sorry" growing extremely worried I asked her what happened. "I was-wasn't watching hi-him for a second. I swear I-I just looked away. I didn't know! I'm s-s-so sor-sorry!" a sinking feeling settled into my stomach.

"Alice where's Aaron" she cried out "I'm so sorry!" tears pricked at my eyes. I heard Edward get up and walk over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I used his chest for support. "a car hit him. Aaron's in a coma." I broke down into sobs, collapsing into Edward's chest. _why._

**_sorry this is so short and that it took so long for me to update, I didn't have access to computer. I was sent to my aunts(blah:P) and then was at my friends house for several days. I felt like I should end there. Dont worry a few more suprises are coming up ;)_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_I'm LOVING the reactions. I'm giddy. So I guess your flabbergasted? Yes I just said flabbergasted. So what are you more upset about, no lemons or Aaron in a coma? Having a heart or being heartless? ;)_**

I suppose I'm supposed to rant about life, or how hospitals just screamed death. I suppose you expect me to be sitting there, lifeless. Waiting for the doctors to let me see my single son. I suppose you expect a lot of things from me. Life sucks, plain and simple. Hospitals _are_ death. Happy? No? Well neither am I.

Edward sat on a chair, clenching and unclenching his clasped fingers, he looked like he was going to puke. I guess your wondering why he isn't in there helping my son take breaths? They wouldn't let him in. They said it was too personal. How they knew we were somewhat involved was the last thing on my mind.

I paced around the cramped room they sent us to. I found everyone stuffed in there. Emmett, Rose, Jacob, James, Alice, Jasper, Lily, and Felix. I had already tried leaving the room and going to the doctors myself and demanding answers but I was stopped once I stepped out the door by Edward.

I had already cried, my eyes were red and puffy and there was residue on my cheeks from the streaks tears left. I was done crying. I wanted my son. We waited for an hour before we finally got a doctor. Dr. Smith. He was a middle aged man from what I could tell, about Rose's height and had graying black hair and warm brown eyes.

He pulled me out and began saying he was so sorry for the accident, those it wasn't his fault. He then began to explain his injuries. Concussion, broken arm, and minor internal bleeding. They had stopped the bleeding and got his arm wrapped up. He was currently in a coma, they didn't know when he would wake up. Or if he would.

But I have hope he will wake up, he said. What if he doesn't wake up though, I cant lose him, I screamed at him. I continued screaming, secuirty guards were called when I began pushing stuff over and threatening him. Edward managed to calm me down before I was kicked out and was currently holding me in his arms.

His shirt was wet with my tears but I dont think he minded, after all the top of my head was slightly damp from his tears to. _he must really be attached to Aaron. _Eventually exhaustion took over and I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**EPOV**

I heard Bella's breathing even out and realized she fell asleep. I look around the empty room. Bella sent everybody home saying they should rest. She tried sending me home but I refused to.I couldn't leave her, not in her time of need. They both needed me, whether they knew it or not. _Aaron. _He was a amazing little boy, I should know. I was there when he was born. When I cut his umbilical cord and his eyes opened I just knew he would be amazing.

I watched him grow up over the years, coming in for yearly check-ups and for aches and pains that could not be cured with home remidies. Between his constant ear infections and a high fever every now and then he wasn't exactly blessed with a clean bill of health. I knew his pain though, he got his health from me. When I was young ear infections and fevers were a way of life and I grew accustomed to them.

I remember his last ear infection. The one that got me a date with his beautiful mother. I remember knocking on her door and seeing her for the first time. I felt like I couldn't breathe. She looked beautiful in a skirt. But I couldn't help but think she looked better in a bra and underwear. She was beautiful inside and out. She was raising Aaron to be a great kid and I couldn't help but wish I was involved a bit more.

I guess that was another reason why I asked out Bella, other then wanting to go out with her, I wanted to connect with Aaron on a deeper level then just from the doctors office. Where he more then likely to be anxious. Bella shifted around in my arms and I looked down at her to find she was still asleep.

Deciding I was tired I curled up on the chair as much as I could, pulled Bella to me tight and closed my eyes.

_I ordered Bella to push and counted down from 10 with her. I could see the baby crowning and I felt excitement growing in me. Soon a baby was going to be here. Though I didn't know if it was a boy or girl, I dont think anybody knew. "push" I told Bella, looking up from my positiion. Her face was scrunched up in agony, her hair was limp with sweat. To others she would seem unatractive but to me she looked beautiful. _

_I could see some curly brown hair and smiled as I realized the baby got her hair. For two hours we pushed together before a baby finally slid out from its confinements. Bright pink skin, with some blood, curly brown fuzz on the head, and a pair of balls. It was a boy. Bella tells me she wants me to cut the umbilical cords and I gladly oblige. I hand her, her baby and he cries loudly. _

_She just smiles at him though. Beautiful. _

I'm woken up from my dream with Bella staring at me. "hey" I mutter, stretching in my seat and rubbing my eyes. "how are you and Aaron doing?" the dreaded question. But I have to know. "Aaron's still breathing, though he hasnt changed. I'm fine" I wrap her in my arms and kiss her forehead.

She gives me a small smile. "thanks for staying with me" her voice is muffled as she talks into my chest. "don't ever think I'm gonna leave you guys because of something you couldn't control" she nods and presses her lips to mine. We're interuppted by a knock on the door. Dr. Smith stands there with a small smile on his face as he stares at us. "do you guys want to go see him?" Bella's eyes widen "is he awake?" Smith shakes his head and frowns. "I think he should be waking up soon though" Thats enough for Bella.

We're lead to his room and told to get a nurse if he shows any signs of waking up. He looks so pale and lifeless. I swallow and blink away some tears. Bella doesn't hold hers back. We walk up to him and Bella grabs his small hand. She brushes back his hair and I kneel next to him, a hand resting on his knee. "hey baby... It's mommy"

She swallows and licks her dry lips. "please wake up for mommy... please" she squeezes his hand. We stand there for a few minutes and then it happens. His hand tightens on hers. Bella bursts into sobs on my chest. I smile as a few tears escape. He's gonna be ok.

My son's gonna be ok.

_**0_0 who would've though he knew! reviews make me update faster :)**_


	12. Chapter 11

2** WEEKS LATER**

Aaron had woken up from his coma and after about a week of being in the hospital was sent home, much to my delight. Of course he couldn't play to hard or anything, and Alice refused to watch him. Thinking he'd get hurt again, and no matter what I told her it was always the same response "I cant see him hurt again"

Me and Edward had been progressing nicely. With a date every now and then we were content with each other. He would watch Aaron sometimes and I could see a bond forming that only a father and son could have. It makes me teary-eyed at the thought of them not knowing what they were looking for was so close.

I've thought about telling him, and I plan to. I just have to find the right way to say it, explain it, and when. I thought about just blurting it out but that didn't seem like the right way to do it. Maybe he'll say something about Aaron and I could say it then.

Anyways, Rose and Emmett had gone on a date a few days ago and they are quite happy. Jasper now knows that Lily is his daughter and he couldn't be any happier, well after a day of shock and disappearing. Jacob and James had gotten into a tiff and were currently in a break. Though we all knew they would get back together. They always did that.

All the girls gathered in Alice's room to get ready to go out for dinner. We were going to a new restraunt called La Bellia Italia, celebrating Aaron's release from the hospital. A tradition that existed ever since Emmett went to the hospital to get tubes in his ears when we were 5.

Lily was dressed in a black and white dress with flowers and a pale pink polka dot ribbon went around her waist with a bow attached to it, a headband completed the look. Alice was in a black lace dress with cap shoulders and a square neckline, her feet were decked out in 4 inch nude heels.

Rose was in the most scandelous dress of the 4 of us._**(Rose's dress is complicated so I'm not going to describe it. Links for all the dresses are on my profile.)**_ I had a tight navy blue dress that was slightly rouched all the way up, all 3 straps were gathered to one side and held down by a sparkling gem and then 2 went over my left shoulder and one crossed over to my right. I had sparkling 4 inch heels that matched the gem and my clutch.

Alice quickly put Rose's hair up in a lazy but sexy bun and she let my hair dry naturally. Once she was finished she lined us all up and examined each of us. Complimenting our shoes or the color of our dress. "Ok! Lets go meet the boys!" I chewed on my lip nervously but was scolded by Alice who pulled it out from my teeth. "You're gonna get gloss all over your teeth"

Rose snickered at me and I glared at her as we made our way done. I was nervous because Edward was invited. He would see me in a dress. _what if he doesnt like what he see's? _I shush the voice inside my head before following the others down the stairs. The first thing I saw was Aaron rushing over to me. He was dressed in a shirt that matched my dress and had cargo pants on. I pulled him up into my arms "now who's this handsome boy?"

He smiled proudly and pointed a finger at himself. "Aaron!" he exclaimed. I saw bronze hair making its way towards me and I looked up to find Edward in a shirt that looked the same as Aaron's except in a much larger size. "is it matching day?" I smirked. Edward rolled his eyes and pulled us in for a hug. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and ruffled Aaron's hair as I set him down. Still wrapped in Edward's arms he leaned down into my neck. "you look beautiful" I blushed at the compliment.

He kissed each of my cheeks and smiled, he let me go but quickly wrapped his hand around mine. Emmett was in a red dress shirt and had dark jeans. He smiled at me and his eyes shone as he pulled Rose in for a kiss. Jasper shyly complimented Alice and Lily who both returned the favor. We all seemed content untill you looked at James and Jacob who were glaring at eachother in lust. James had a pink button down with gray slacks while Jacob was in all black. Felix and Aaron ran off to get try and get shot gun.

"lets get this party started!" Emmett bellowed out. We all walked to Emmett's jeep and Alice's porsche. Once we were all settled we drove off from the house and on the way to the restruant. When we arrived Edward opened the door for me and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him in thanks.

We walked to the front and a woman stood there waiting to escort people to their tables. Her hair was strawberry blond, she had bright blue eyes and a body of the devil. She eyed Edward and I scooted closer to him territorially. She narrowed her eyes but looked up as Emmett came up to her.

"table for..-" he counted each of us with his finger, muttering under his breath. "table for 11" he exclaimed. The lady, Tanya her nametag said, led us to a large table and sat us down before handing out menus and kid menus. She ran a finger down Edward's arm. "let me know if you _need _anything" she said seductivly.

Edward nodded absent mindedly, playing with my fingers as he read the menu to himself. Tanya frowned and walked away with a huff. Emmett and Jasper laughed. "did you see what she was trying to do" they cackled to them selves, sputtering out sentances. Edward looked up confused. "nooo?" more cackles.

Rose sighed. "she was trying to get you to fuck her" she stated, rolling her eyes. Jasper and Emmett stopped and stared at Rose "you ruined our fun." he said plainly. More eye rolls. Edward looked at me confused. "she did?" I grunted and Jacob agreed with Rose. He shrugged "didn't notice. Hey do you want to share mushroom ravioli?" he asked, looking over at me. I nodded my head. I loved mushroom ravioli.

The kids wrinkled their noses. "mushrooms are gross" Felix said. I stuck my tongue out at him "choose what you want to eat" I ordered, he scoffed. "you still stick your tongue out" god that kid.. Tanya came back a few minutes later. "what do you want to drink?" there was a chorus of water and she left. Two minutes later she was back with glasses of water and asked if we were ready to order. After getting our orders we waited for her to leave.

"so how you feeling kid?" Emmett asked Aaron. Aaron shrugged "good" Emmett grinned "then I hope you feel good for this." Before anyone could blink Aaron was up on Emmett's shoulders and Emmett was running around the restruant making Airplane sounds, looking like a complete idiot.

Rose stormed off after him, yelling things that should not be heard by anyone under the age of 18. When she finally got to him she grabbed a sick looking Aaron and cuddled him, cooing at him and sending harsh glares to Emmett. When he passed me I whacked him and when he was busy complaing and not watching where he was walking, tripped him.

"what was that for!" he yelled glaring at me. "he's supposed to be taking it easy!" I snapped back. Emmett huffed and made his way to his chair, watching his feet. Our food arrived and we all dug in, every now and then compimenting the food. When we finished we waited for our food to digest a little before leaving.

The drive home was silent and soon enough we were home and Emmett was carrying a sleeping Aaron and Lily to their rooms. Me and Edward waited for everyone to go in before turning to eachother. "I had a good time tonight" I whispered, staring into green orbs. He nodded, "Me to" I smiled and leaned into him "Aaron had a good time to" Edward stared at me for second, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. I patiently waited for him to say what he was going to say.

"I know Aaron is my son"

_**remember! links to the dresses are on my profile! feel free to check them out!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**I'm going on vacation sunday and I will not be able to update till 7/23 at the earliest. So in a attempt to make it up for you I'm updating again:)**_

**EPOV**

I wince at the crude way I told her, wishing I would've given her hints or something that I knew. Does she know Aaron's my son? She stares at me in shock and I lower my gaze to the ground. "how long have you known" she finally whispers. "since a few days after he was born" I mutter. Silence.

"and you didn't think to say anything." she replied tersly. I shook my head "I did! but I was in shock for awhile and I didn't know if you knew or if you wanted me to be anything more then his pediatrician" she glared at me, "of course I want you to be part of his life! You're his father"

I swallow deeply. "does he know?" she shakes her head. "is he ever going to know" she licks her lips slowly. "I don't even know if I want you to still be in his life, let alone him knowing your his dad" I flinch, couldn't she just have stabbed me? That would've hurt less. "I mean you lied to me, you never said anything to me about for his whole life! Do you even deserve to be in his life?"

my anger flared. "I never lied to you, and it's not like _you _said anything to _me._" her glare hardened "I have a right to, I'm his mother." she sneered at me. "and I'm his father!" I exclaimed. "it's not like you've ever acted like one." she snapped, I glared at her. "I've never been given the chance to except for giving him presents."

she scowled at me "are you saying it's _my _fault" I rolled my eyes "well I'm not saying it's mine" tears had pricked at her eyes in anger, I knew she was going to send me home. "go, just go" she muttered. Bingo. "fine" I spat. Turning around on my heels I walked to my car, starting the engine I quickly drove out of the driveway and went home.

When I got to my apartment I strode to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

**Aaron POV**

I had woken up in Emmett's arms to the sound of mommy and Edward yelling at eachother. I kept my eyes closed and tried to listen in, but sadly Emmett took me to my room and laid me down. When he left I waited a few seconds before hurrying downstairs. I could still hear them yelling and could understand them clearly enough that I didn't have to press my ear against the door.

There was a silence before Edward whispered "does he know?" more silence. "is he ever going to know" _are they talking about me? _"I don't even know if I want you to still be in his life, let alone him knowing your his dad" _huh? _"I mean you lied to me, you never said anything his whole life! Do you even deserve to be in his life?" _no don't make him leave._

There was a pause and I could hear heavy breathing. "I never lied to you, and it's not like you said anything to me" _said what? _"I have a right to, I'm his mother" _I know mommy, you don't need to remind me. I love you mommy. _"and I'm his father!" _please don't leave me alone again. _"it's not like you ever acted like one" _he's the best daddy I could have ever asked for, don't say that mommy. _Tears ran down my face, I have a daddy. I've had one all along. And mommy doesn't want me to have a daddy.

Crying I ran back to my room and flung myself on my bed. I'm not talking to mommy.

**BPOV**

I ran to my room, tears running down my face. _I can't **believe **him. The nerve. _I stripped down and got into pjs. Too depressed I didn't even brush my teeth. I laid on my bed and sleep quickly came, thankfully.

I woke up the next morning with puffy eyes and a tear streaked face. Beautiful. After washing my face and brushing my now nasty teeth. I got dressed in some jeans and a sweatshirt. I walked down stairs and into the living room where Emmett, Alice, and Aaron sat watching SpongeBob and eating cheerios. It lowers cholestoral.

I grabbed myself a bowl before sitting down with them. We all laughed as SpongeBob terrorized Squidward. I nudged Aaron "which one you like more; SpongeBob or Patrick?" no response. I frowned. Emmett and Alice seeing my slight distress offered their own opinions. Emmett choosing SpongeBob while Alice Patrick, soon enough they got into a full blown argument.

Alice yelling about how squares are so boring, and yellow washed him out. Emmett huffed and said that Patrick was so stupid and how pink was a girl color. I rolled my eyes "I like SpongeBob, what about you?" I asked Aaron again with a different tactic. I waited a few minutes but there was no response.

Was he sick? Did he lose his voice?

I pulled Alice and Emmett aside and effectively distracted them from their pointless argument. "do you guys know what's wrong with Aaron?" they both shrugged. "he was fine before you came downstairs" Alice pointed out thoughtfully. "is there anything you did lately that could of upset him?" last night with Edward popped into my head. But no, how could Aaron know? He was _asleep._

"well last night me and Edward got into a huge argument but Aaron was asleep" another shrug. "maybe he's PMS'ing." Emmett exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and Alice smacked him. "he's a 3 year old boy!" now Emmett rolled his eyes. "I've heard it happened before" I sighed "that's some rare condition little girls get, not little boys" Emmett frowned "oh"

"maybe you should try to talk to him alone" Alice suggested. I nodded my head thoughtfully. What harm could it do? "yeah I'll try that" we all walked into the living room to find it empty. Alice gave me a sympathetic look. I sighed and began my search for Aaron. I found him in his room staring at the picture taken when he was first born.

Edward was cutting his umbilical cord while I stared at my baby in amazement. I sat down next to Aaron. "I remember that day" I whispered. "that was the day my beautiful baby boy was born, I think you may know him" I suggested softly nudging his shoulder slightly. I waited for a small smile. But I got nothing but the view of his small butt as he walked out of the room.

What did I do wrong?

_**so different POV's today, something new :) sorry that Aaron's mind wasn't exactly childlike in thinking but I don't remember how I thought when I was little. Hope you enjoyed! remember this will be my last update till at least 7/23**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**I'm back! Miss lil old me? :)**__** nahhh joking. I had a amazinggg time on vacation with the family but after a week on the beach and in the sun constantly I got a nice tan going on and I'm hiding away from the sun. Though I had fun I couldn't wait to get back and respond to all the reviews and put up the next chapter! So read on!**_

**BPOV**

It has been a week. A week since I've talked to Edward. And a week since Aaron's talked to me. That boy is as stubborn as me. I sit at the table and watch as Aaron and Felix giggle to themselves about some joke I guess. I had already tried to include myself but Aaron just shut right up. After finishing his cereal him and Felix grabbed their bowls and set them in the sink before running off. I sighed in defeat.

I missed my baby boy. I needed him to talk to me, smile at me, _look _at me. Yeah he actually refuses to look at me, and it was killing me, driving me crazy. I can't figure out what I did...

I missed Edward as almost as much as I missed Aaron, it could even be equal. God I missed him, I knew I was wrong, Aaron deserved his father in his life. I _promised _him, and I sent his father away. I had to get him back, I knew I had to before it was to late. But I was scared, terrified. What if he wanted nothing to do with us. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

With my decision made I got ready, made sure someone was watching the kids and walked out to my car. The ride to Edward's house was an anxious one, filled with worrying thoughts and the urge to turn around and go home to try and regain my son's blessing. I stopped outside his door and sat there for a few minutes, contemplating what to say. Deciding to wing it I got out of my car and walked up to his house.

I try to control my breathing as I knock on the door. I stand there for about a minute before knocking again, this time louder. I know he's here, his car sat next to mine in the driveway. I could hear something from behind the door and knocked. Finally I could hear some locks being turned and some muttering. The door opened to reveal a disheveled and VERY drunk Edward.

He stared at me through bleary eyes like he couldn't believe I was here. "Bella" he slurred. He stumbled towards me with his arms spread out, he wrapped me into a hug. "I've missed you, why'd you leave" he murmured into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his strong torso and began pushing him back into the house, he countined slurring things into my hair, unaware he was being moved.

We walked into a simple living room where the money was clearly spent on the electronics. There were two large couches that were a odd maroon color, they sat on top of a matching shag carpet. There was a dark brown coffee table that was littered of booze, some of the bottles falling onto the hard wood floors beneath. The walls were a nice tan and held a few photo frames.

There was a large 65" inch flatscreen hanging on the wall, with a cabnit underneath it that held movies and a playstation and wii. On the other side of the room there was a from what I could tell, a very expensive sound system with a large CD holder standing next to it. Edward was starting to drool on my shoulder so I placed him on one of the couches and walked off to find the necessary supplies to take care of a drunk.

I grab a bucket, a towel, water bottle, some asprin, and some bread for him to eat and absorb the alcohol. I walked back into the living room to find Edward still sitting on the couch, drawing patterns in the air and mumbling to himself. I sat next to him and wiped the drool from his mouth. "Take these." I reach to hand him the two pills but instead he opens his mouth, I place the pills on his tongue and give him a sip of water.

He lays his head on my shoulder and I give him some bread to nibble on. "Eat this" he nods, I rub his arm while he slowly eats the bread. "try to take a nap" I suggest, still rubbing his arm. "you wont be here when I wake up.. you never are" he says sadly, staring into the distance with cloudy green eyes. "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise" he looks into my eyes, searching for something. I pour everything I have into my eyes. He saw what he wanted so he nods and lays down.

He twists and turns for awhile, unable to get comfortable before he turns to me. "can you sleep with me?" his eyes are so sad I couldn't say no even if I wanted to. I nod and he pulls me into his chest. I bury my head into the crook of his neck and snuggle as close as I can to him. Soon not only does he fall asleep but so do I.

_"Edward" I squeal as I'm twirled around. I'm set down with my back towards him, his hands covering both of my eyes. "keep your eyes closed till I tell you, you can open them" he whispers into my ear. We had been dating for 2 years now and were unconditionally and irrevocably in love. I smile as the 2 years passed through my eyelids. I could hear Edward shuffling around and heard him say I could open my eyes. I gasped when I saw Edward on his knee, 2 feet infront of me with a diamond ring in his hand. _

_"we've been through so much, from the birth of our son, to all our fights and the tragedies we've suffered through. And all I can think when I see you is how I would go through every horrible thing I've ever been through to hold you, to kiss you, to tell you I love you. Cause god I mean it, I truly do. When I see you I can't breath cause it overwhelms me, my heart beats a whole different beat when you smile at me. I can see us with 2 more children, a white picket house, we could even get Buster a new friend. What I'm trying to say is. You and Aaron have changed my life in ways no one could. I love you both more then the world and everything that's on it combined. Isabella Marie Swan, will you do the pleasure of marrying me?"_

_I could hear the piano begin playing and I looked to my dad, Charlie. He looked handsom with his hair combed and in a pressed tux. He held his arm out and I looped mine through his. "it's your time for happiness baby" he whispered into my ear, before pressing a careful kiss into my hair. I could see Aaron walking down the aisle with the ring and Lily throwing flowers everywhere, every now and then into somebodies face. Would have to apologize for that later. Charlie gently tugged my arm telling me it was time to go. _

_We walk down the aisle in step to the music, my eyes immediately land on Edward's and we smile at eachother. Everyone else disappeared. Suddenly I'm right infront of him and the priest is talking. I can't hear what he's saying, I can only hear the synchronized beating of our hearts. We say the I do's and his lips are on mine. We turn around to the crowd and are introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Masen._

_"push honey! push! You're almost there!" Edward holds my hand and I grip it for dear life. Giving birth sucked all in all. "one more push Mrs. Masen and then you'll have baby 1" I nod as Edward wipes some sweat off my face. Giving one more final push I soon hear the cry of baby 1. Yeah, I was having twins. We didn't know what they were though, camera shy we were told by the technition. "and you have a baby boy! Does daddy want to cut the cord?" Edward nods and cuts the cord, baby's sent off while I push out baby 2. I scream as she comes out. "its a girl!" _

_An hour later Aaron sits on my bed holding Baby 1 while me and Edward hold Baby 2. "welcome to the world Landon and Taylor." _

_Edward wraps me in his arms as we watch the last of our baby's graduate. Aaron stands next to us with his wife Casey, and their 3 month old girl, Fate. They named her Fate because Casey had Uvarian Cancer and was told she wouldn't be able to concieve. They say it was Fate that she was concieved. I watch as Landon excepts his award and sends a hoot to the cheering crowd. Taylor follows after with a smirk. We congratulate them and head home to start the party._

_My hair had long grown white and short and wrinkles slowly graced my skin. My eyes still shone bright though as I stared at my one true love. Edward cooed at his grandson, Liam. Edward's hair and finally fell down at about 65 and now fell into his green eyes, which I oftened kissed. All the kids walked in with their kids, it was one big family. Taylor had gotten married to Luke and they had 2 boys; Liam and Rian. While Landon married Grace and they had 3 girls and 2 boys; April, Brandon, Oscar, Audrey, and Jasmine. _

_I stare at my loving family who were arguing about who knows what. I turn to Edward "do you realize this family has the habit of having 2 boys?"_

_The seatbelt was crushing into my breasts and I couldn't move. I knew that I was paralyzed, from the way the car hit us I knew we wouldn't live long. I turned my head to Edward. "you know I love you right?" I whisper in a gravelly voice. He sends a weak smile and nods. His head was bleeding severly and I was stabbed in the stomach, I couldn't feel it though. He gripped my limp hand and reached over and pressed a kiss to my lips. _

___"we've been through so much, from the birth of our son, to all our fights and the tragedies we've suffered through. And all I can think when I see you is how I would go through every horrible thing I've ever been through to hold you, to kiss you, to tell you I love you. Cause god I mean it, I truly do. When I see you I can't breath cause it overwhelms me, my heart beats a whole different beat when you smile at me. I can see us with 2 more children, a white picket house, we could even get Buster a new friend. What I'm trying to say is. You and Aaron have changed my life in ways no one could. I love you both more then the world and everything that's on it combined. We've gotten married and have 3 beautiful kids. I love you" Edward says and we both say I love at the same time as darkness closes in for forever and we go limp._

I wake up gasping and clinging to a slowly waking up Edward. He opens his eyes and we stare into eachothers souls. If that was my future, I wouldn't change it any other way.

_**long chapter! guess it was to make up for leaving you guys for a whole 10 days! I think that's how long it was... I had a wonderfull time writing this chapter and had no trouble at all except for choosing baby names and what bands to listen to while writing :) in case your curious I listened to..**_

_**- falling in reverse  
- skillet  
- black veil brides  
- theory of a deadman  
- and Shane Dawsons "Super Luv" LOL**_


	15. Chapter 14

I sigh as I resist the urge to slam the oven door, after placing the thawed pizza in it. After Edward had woken up and we had our little staring contest he asked what I was doing here, once explained he asked for pizza. Nothing had been done. I set the timer for 15 minutes and walked to where Edward sat, staring out the window. "we have to talk" I say tiredly.

I sit on the oppisite, knowing if I sat next to him I might get distracted and say some more things I don't mean. I try to figure out how to start but find myself blurting out "Aaron's been ignoring me all week" Edward glared. "that's not my problem, I'm not allowed to be in his life" I flinch at my once angry words and stutter for a response. "so why'd you come here. To mock me that he can never be mine and he'll always be yours?" a sigh. "at least your not rubbing a guy in my face"

"I want you to be in his life" I whisper sadly. His glare hardeness "what'd you say?" I sigh through my nose and look up at the distressed man I was falling in love with. "I want you to be in _our _life. I want to talk to you again, I want to go on another date with you, I want to kiss you, touch you." I slow down my rant and my voice falls to a whisper again. "I want us to watch Aaron grow up in your arms"

I fiddle with my thumbs in my lap as I wait for a response. I hear some shuffling but I pay it no mind. _he's probably walking away_ I thought numbly. I wasn't expecting the fingers that pulled my chin up to look into green orbs. "you don't know how much I want that" his eyes darted to my lips and I found my eyes doing the same. _They look so soft, so tasty. How'd I go a week without kissing these beautiful lips? _I wonder idly. Our eyes go back to eachother as we slowly lean in.

With only a milimeter seperating us I start to close the distance but the oven goes off. I groan and let my head fall against his. "you and your goddamn pizza" he chuckles and places a quick kiss to my lips. I sigh wistfully, wanting more. "go get the pizza and I'll have a little suprise for you" he mumbles into my ear. I nod and walk into the kitchen.

I slowly turn off the oven, slowly take out the pizza, slowly slicing it up, slowly dish it up. I wanted to give him the most time possible. To add more time I fill up two glasses of milk for us, I would have gotten beers but he's had enough of that for this week and I don't want to influence him. I find a tray and place everything on it and grab some napkins. Walking out of the kitchen I see a path of rose petals. I place the tray down and follow the small floral path.

I was led outside to where if I strained I could hear music playing. The path led into the woods, I trusted him though and continued following. Soon the path cleared through the woods and I was standing infront of a white gazebo. Fairy lights were hung from the ceiling and fireflies light up the forest. I realized I had been here all day and that would not help with my situation with Aaron but right now I couldn't care.

Edward stood in the middle of the gazebo with a boom box that was playing some song I didn't recognize. I walk up to Edward and he pulls me into his arms. "dance with me?" his breath fanned across my face and I sighed in bliss. Unable to form a normal response, I nod. I push myself tightly into him and lay my head on his shoulder as we start to sway as the song changes. Edward of course, whispers every lyric into my ear and I'm overcome with emotion.

_Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmm ..._  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_There's so much they hold_  
_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?_  
_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_  
_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_  
_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_  
_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_  
_And who I am_  
_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_  
_Still looking up._  
_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_  
_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up _

The song slowed to a finish and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I placed my lips on his in a soft kiss, to tell him he was forgiven. I pull back for a second and stare into his eyes, and I know I didn't even need to apologize. I was already forgiven. I was pulled into a slow kiss, we were in no rush.

We had forever.

The kiss slowly boiled up and soon it was no gentle kiss. "I love you. So much" Edward whispered, pulling away from my tight skin. "I love you too" and I meant it. I was pushed against the gazebo and pulled back in. I wrapped my legs around his waist when he placed his hand on my ass. With my heated core pressing against his jean covered cock I couldn't help but grind. We both moaned.

Edward began walking towards his home, music forgotten. After bumping into a few things we made it to his bedroom and I couldn't help but think of the last time we were here. All thought process flew away though when Edward began nibbling on my ear lobe. I moaned in pleasure. I clawed at his shirt and eventually got it off. I ran my hands up and down his tone chest, curling my fingers so my nails dragged across the muscles. I was pleased to hear a groan, my shirt was ripped off and he began to play with my nipples through my bra.

When all our clothes were off and we were bared before eachother, he pressed himself into me. Both of us moaning until we came screaming eachothers name. He rolled off from me but didn't move to far. I cuddled into his chest and placed a small kiss there. "I love you" I whispered. I felt him smile into my hair "and I love you" he kissed my hair. We laid there for awhile before sleep claimed us.

_**yummy, yummy lemons! Soo I was going to continue writing naughty and such but then realized I had rated this story T. Yes I know, cock blocked by a letter. Damn the alphabet. Comment if you want the whole lemon ;)**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**I just want to say that I love you guys! and also that if you arn't logged in and comment I will not be able to send you a reply or lemons/teaser. on with the story!**_

I woke up the next morning with my head buried into someone's neck and with their arms around me. For a few seconds I wonder if I had a one night stand but soon realize I had stayed the night with Edward and we had told eachother we the I love you's. A shiver runs down my spine and I snuggle in closer, breathing in his scent.

I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. I had work today and needed to see Aaron. _maybe if I bring Edward with me he'll talk... _Maybe later, I conclude. I try to get up but Edward tightens his arms, mumbling something about pancakes. I try for a few minutes before I succeed. Once free I start to shake Edward a little. "hey Edward" I whisper into his ear. He fits a little in his sleep. "mmm Bella"

I smooth his hair. "yeah it's Bella" his eyes start to flutter open, he stares at me with sleep still clouding his eyes and I watch as they slowly clear up. "Bella" I nod. "I have work today" he furrows his eyebrows "what time is it?" I shrug and look around for a clock, "8" he nods before flying up "shit! I'm going to be late!" I smiled as he ran around the room naked and as he suddenly stopped and stared at me. he walked to me and pressed his lips to mine. "I love you" My smile grew "I love you to." Another peck. "Now I got to go to work too" he nodded.

When I finally got home I hurried up the stairs and took a quick shower before dressing in some jeans and a black t-shirt with the logo "Breaking Dawn" that was spaced to look like a sunrise and was a flaring orange. With my hair up in a messy bun and mascara that lightly coated my eyelashes I had 45 minutes before I had to leave.

I wandered around the house searching for Aaron. I found Jacob and James sitting on their bed, deep in conversation. Emmett was digging through the fridge with Felix right at his heels. Rose, Alice, and Lily watched The Next Top Model. I sighed, unable to find Aaron. I go out through the back door to the small playground that was housed there.

To my delight I found Aaron sitting on the swing with Buster on his lap. I walked up to him and sat on the other swing "hey buddy, what are you doing out here alone?" he shrugged and conitinued petting Buster. "are you ever going to talk to me again?" might as well go head first. "why are you ignoring me?" I prodded. After a few minutes I finally got a response. "Edward" and with that he got up and walked away, Buster hanging from his arms.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I had 20 minutes before I had to be at work so I decided a granola bar would fill me up and shave some time off. I pulled the wrapper off the chocolate chip quaker bar and took a large bite out of it. I had begun to realize that Aaron had heard me and Edward's argument about his fatherhood, and the fact that we still needed a more in depth talk about it. I knew that the only way to get Aaron to talk to me again is to have Edward and him have a private conversation.

But that couldn't be done till we knew what we were and eachothers intentions. Once I finished my breakfast I got in my car and drove to Breaking Dawn. Work went by quick with answering questions and helping people find books. It wasn't terribly exhausting but could leave your ankles a bit sore. Throughout the whole day I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation with Edward that was soon to take place. There would be arguing, maybe even some yelling, and hopefully some steamy makeup's.

Though the thought of my coversation with Edward didn't leave me in tatters, the one that had to take place between Edward and Aaron sure did. I wondered idly about what would be said between the two, if Aaron responded. I pick at my turkey and cheese sandwhich as I dimly recall the promise that I made to Aaron about getting him his father. It seemed like so long ago..

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mrs. Cope's chubby hand flailing in my face. I looked up at her to find that she was smiling, proud of herself that she managed to get my attention. "your breaks done honey" had her voice always been that nasal? I nodded as she began to fluff her perm "yessir, it's been a long day. Cant wait to get back home and celebrate with the hubby" she winked at me before turning around and walking away, twirling a strand of her red hair.

I frown at her comment but say nothing as I stand up and toss away my half eaten sandwhich. I walked back up to the counter and saw a women who looked strangly familiar. Her hair was a deep black and was straight down to the middle of her back, her eyes were a soft and friendly brown. "hello, I was wondering if you could help me find a book" I nod and flash a smile at the typical question. "what book?" she frowned and tapped her chin in confusion. "I don't know" she said slowly.

"something about trying to escape" I knew she wasn't talking about the action kind of escape with guns and body guards and with a dangerous love thrown in. No she was talking about the spiritual and mental escape. I nod thoughtfully. The perfect book popping into my head. I smile broadly and motion her to follow me as I take off in search of the book, while in my head I rattle off ways to get her captured by the book. As it many times has me. Though it can never beat my favorites of classics it sure comes close.

I pull out _"Jacob Have I loved By Kathrine Paterson" _I flip through the pages furiously, searching for the right passages and couldn't help but compare myself to Grandma Bradshaw at that particular moment. "How dare she call me dirty? How dare she try to make me feel inferior to her own pure, clear beauty? It wasn't my fingernails she was concerned with, that I was sure of. She was using my fingernails to indicate my soul. Wasn't she content to be golden perfection without cutting away at me? Was she to allow me no virtue - no shard of pride or decency?" Angela starts to comment but I hold up a hand and move to the next passage.

"But it was I who killed you! I wanted to scream it out, whether to confess or frighten, I don't know. I beat you with my pole. I'm a murderer. Like Cain. But she was breathing quietly, no longer bothered by my dream or by me" I take a deep breath and continue on to the last passage that I had to read. "When she launcehd into prophecies of eternal damnation, he told her that God was my judge, not they. He meant it as a kindness, for how could he know that God had judged me before I was born and had cast me out before I took my first breath?"

I looked up at the women and she stared at me, in shock but also deep in thought. "why is the book called Jacob Have I Loved? Is there a Jacob in the story" I shake my head, and her confusion grows. "Jacob Have I loved refers to a passage in the bible. Romans nine thirteen; as it was written Jacob have I loved but Esau have I hated"

She nods "I'll take it, it sounds very interesting." I smile "It is, I've read it 5 times and have yet to grow tired of it." She grins at me while we head to the checkout. "I'm sorry but you just look familiar, have I seen you before?" she questions as I hand her, her change. I purse my lips. "what's your name?" I chew on my lip, slightly anxious to freely give out my name but give in "Bella Swan" She smiles broadly. "thats why! I was the receptionist at the insemination clinic!" Realization hits me and my mouth goes in to a 'O'

"so was it a boy or a girl?" I frown slightly, I had forgotten about Aaron. "boy, his name is Aaron" she sighs wistfully. "beautiful name" she looked up at the clock "oh I have to get going" I nod, "hopefully I'll see you soon" I nod and wave goodbye "you too"

I looked up and saw Mrs. Cope waddling to me. "your shift is over, you can go home" I nod and gather my stuff before heading home. I drive up the driveway and am suprised to see Edward's car there. I frown and quickly park mine before going in search for Edward. I find him and Aaron in my room talking. They don't notice me but look to be in deep conversation. I leave so they can talk whatever out.

_**kinda rambled in this chapter about Jacob Have I loved but it honestly is a amazing book, in this chapter I read off my favorite quotes from the book. I also just finished that book for the fourth time last night and couldn't help but mention it **__**:) I do reccommend it. So long chapter and hope you enjoyed it, though not much on Aaron or Edward. I promise that'll change next chapter and more characters will be brought it. Comment!**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**soo I only want this story to be about 20, no less, maybe a little more. Meaning there is about only 4 chapters left if everything goes to plan so this story is going to start closing up. Once this is finished I might start working on my other story "Why Me?"**_

I walk back into the living room and sit next to Emmett who throws his arm over my shoulder "Bella!" I smile at his antics. "Emmett!" I scream back in his ear. He stares at me in faux shock. "tickle monster!" he throws me onto the ground and jumps to my side, pinching my sides as I squirm and squeal. "Emmett...stop..." I pant out as I laugh. He shakes his head and is encouraged by everyone in the room. Soon enough Felix and Lily have joined in, doing their own versions of tickling.

I was crying by now and I'm pretty sure my face was purple from lack of oxygen, thats what it felt like it should be at least. Rose being my savior for today, with a roll eye got up "ok now get off her! She's more purple then when I have you go without sex" Emmett stopped and pouted at Rose "Rosieeeee, you promised you wouldn't say anything" He whined. She rolled her eyes again and smacked him across the head. "Felix that means you to"

Felix looked up at his mom about to say something but after recieving a look he grunted and shuffled over to Rose. Lily looked around, cofunsed to why everybody stopped. She pouted but said nothing and crawled ontop of me. "Auntie Bella" she whispered quietly, she definetely got Jasper's calm voice. "yes baby?" She looked around chewing on her pouted lip. "hi" she said breathlessly. "hi" I chuckled back. She looked startled that I laughed.

Alice whistled loudly as we all started to chatter, when we looked at her she looked around excitedly. "there having a huge blow out sale tomorrow at the mall" she said quickly before we got butt in._**(AN:/ I would have put no spaces but I wanted you guys to be able to read it)**_ we all groaned loudly and she pouted, I couldn't help but compare the look to Lily's pout. "But guys" she whined "it's a HUGE sale! ALL throughout the mall! We _have _to go!"

After some arguing we all decided that it would be good to get out of the house for a little, and for things other then work and to get fast food. Alice and Rose started making plans on what stores they had to go to while the boys started plalying COD. "we definitely have to go to Victoria's Secret." Rose agreed, I scowled at the idea. "why?"

They both turned and glared at me "why" Alice stressed out, I raised a eyebrow. "yeah?" Rose let out a lengthy sigh. "_Becauseee _we need some new bra's and underwear. And from the fit of the bra you're wearing. It looks like you need to get measured." I frowned and looked down at my bust. They seemed to look fine. "they do not look fine Bella" Alice sighed. She poked my boob that was spilling out from the top of my bra "they're suffocating!"

"don't you think you're being a-" I was interupted by Alice. "do you hear that Rose?" cue Rose's sympathetic nod. "I can hear their cries..." Rose said sadly. "help me.. help me" Alice said in a high pitched voice as she moved my breasts up and down. I scowled and smacked her hand away. "fine I'll go as long as you don't do _that _anymore." cue the squeals.

We were pulled out of our argument by Emmett screaming at Jasper for cheating. I rolled my eyes over to Alice and Rose "they're yours" they groaned. "don't remind me" Alice gave me a scruntizing look. "and where's your's?" I frowned and looked around. They should have been done talking by now. "I don't know" I said slowly. "I'll go check" I finished with a affirmative nod. They both mumbled something as they went off to control their men.

I wandered up the stairs to my room, that is where I saw them last. I smiled at the sight I saw. Aaron was curled into Edward's arm's and they were both sleeping quietly. I walked downstairs and told everyone I was going to take a nap before quietly crawling in with them. Aaron turned towards me with his eyes sleepily being held open "I love you mommy" he yawned, I kissed his forehead "I love you too"

I pressed Aaron into Edward and Edward automatically wrapped his arms around us both. Soon we were all asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Aaron gone and Edward playing with my hair. I looked up at him "hey" he looked down at me and smiled. "morning beautiful" he gave me a quick peck on the lips. "morning?" I asked confused. He chuckled "it's 2:36 AM" I nodded in understanding. "where'd Aaron go?" he shrugged "went to his own bed, said something about being smothered."

I giggled "so did you talk to him?" he nodded and pursed his lips "it went suprisingly well, I explained the situation as best I could, and answered his questions. He'll probably want to talk to you though" I nodded. "we're going shopping today" Edward groaned. "and me and the girls are going to Victoria's secret" he suddenly perked up.

"to get what?" he asked huskily, I gulped. "hopefully none of that pink shit" he muttered as his hands went up my shirt and massaged my breasts. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. "lingere, maybe some babydoll.." I whispered as I began to rub his slowly growing erection through his jeans, enjoying the feeling of its hardness. He pulled me in for another kiss. And yeah.. we did some stuff. Awsome stuff.

We woke up later that morning to Buster nipping at our toes. I tried shooing him off the bed but he would just hiss at me, whap my hand with his paw and continue with his nipping. "my toes are gonna be all bloody" I whined as I was nipped once again. "there just love bites," Edward grunted as he was bit. After several minutes I'd had enough, slipping on some boxers and a sports bra I grabbed the snarling cat. "I'll be right back" I muttered.

Whenever Buster hissed I would hiss back. I walked through the house, getting to my destination with only a few wierd looks from Jacob and Emmett. "wha-" Emmett started to say but Buster hissed so I hissed back. Finally in the laundry room I walked to the cat area where all the cat supplies were. I grinned when I found what I was looking for and Buster started freaking out. "oh hold still" I grunted as I slipped the cat muzzle on.

Buster grunted and tried to paw off the muzzle all the way back to my room. I stepped into my room and closed the door, ignoring Edward's odd look at the snarling but covered Buster. "he tends to go through rants like these every once in a while" I shrugged. Edward looked unsure "uh-huh.." we were interrupted by a knock on the door "we're leaving in a hour so you better be ready!" Alice threatened. Me and Edward shared a look.

_**awkward ending but I wanted the chapter to end there :)**_


	18. Chapter 17

Dressed in straight leg jeans and a red blouse with a tan leather jacket. Slipping on ballet flats I smiled as Aaron walked up to me, carrying Buster with him. "shopping?" he asked curiously. I nodded "Bring Buster with?" I shook my head. "no Aaron" he scowled but let the cat go, who immediately sat at his heel. "come on Aaron; let's go get dressed" he nodded but said nothing.

I slipped some jean shorts and a white button up shirt on Aaron. I knew it wasn't the smartest idea to put white on a 3 year old boy but it looked adorable. After combing his hair I picked him up and situated him on my hip. He rested his head on my shoulder and began to suck on his thumb. I sighed, hoping that wouldn't become a habit.

I walked down to where we were supposed to meet infront of the front door. I smiled at Edwrad and pecked him on the lips before turning to Alice. She gave us the game plan, showing boys where they could shop, and only could shop. After a collective sigh she moved onto the girls. "And everyone else will just follow my lead" she chirped happily.

We all crunched into Emmett's Jeep, Alice's porsche, and Jacob's Rabbit. And with that we drove to the mall, that happened to be an hour away. _what I could do to Edward in that time.. _rated R thoughts passed through my head and soon enough I was hot and uncomfortable. Aaron had decided to go in Emmett's jeep while me, Edward, Alice, and Rose got into Alice's porsche.

I placed my hand on Edward's thigh and began rubbing slow cirlces. He looked down and smiled at me before moving closer. My hand would move up every now and then, so close to the promise land. Alice and Rose started talking about what shop's they had to visit, so I was free to do as I please. I pull Edward in for a passionite kiss, rubbing his crotch as it begins to harden. Speeding up the process.

Edward bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud. I smirked at him as I slipped my hand into his boxers and grabbed the hot, silky, length. I stroked it up and down, sometimes swirling the tip, sometimes gripping his balls. Always alternating speeds and grips. When he was close I pulled my hand out and scooted back to my side of the Porsche, sending a smirk to a disheveled Edward.

I looked out the window to see that we were pulling up into the mall. Once parked we all got out and followed Alice to the main doors. Edward was still walking awkwardly and looked in pain. He mumbled some excuse as he pulled me away and into a secluded corner. Pushing me up against a wall he attacked my neck "naughy naughty girl. You need to be taught a lesson, but not right now. You have something you need to finish."

He pulled my shirt and bra down and began to suck on my breast while his hand rubbed my jean covered clit. Creating amazing friction, I moaned but my mouth was covered. "we have to be quiet, love" he kissed me deeply on the mouth before yanking both of our pants down.

6 minutes later we both came back to where everyone was still standing. The girls scowling and rolling their eyes while the guys whooped and gave Edward smacks on the back. "okayyyy now that we are all _satisfied_" glare to me "we can move on with our day" she finished happily. Dragging me and Rose, carrying a sleepy Lily sitting on her hip, towards Victoria's secret.

We were pulled into the overated, drenched in pink store and dragged to the bra's. Looking around for an assitant, once spotted she was called over and I was pushed into a changing room. The lady sent me a sympathetic smile before getting my measurements. "so you are... a 36C" I frowned. "But I've always been a 36B. How did I go up a whole size?" she nodded thoughtfully. "Did you have a baby?" Mason. My lips shaped into a 'O' and the lady smirked. "there's your answer."

I walked out of the changing room to find Alice and Rose carrying three bra's in each arm. "we overheard your size" Rose stated at my confused stare. I nodded and the bra's were shoved into my arms. "pick out your favorites" I nodded and looked around, searching for Lily. "where's Lily?" I asked. Rose raised a eyebrow. "over there, playing with some perfume that purrs when you pick it up"**_AN:/ so when I was like 9 I went to VS with my mom and aunt and I wandered off and found a perfume that purred when picked it up. Endless entertainment. ADD tendencies? nahhh) _**

In the end 6 bra's made it out alive. Pleased with the results and their shopping spree we paid and moved onto the next store. And the next store, and the next store, and the next... Finally we pulled up to an interesting looking store. "what do they sell here?" I asked curiously as we walked in. The store was dark and smokey with a certain allure to it. We walked through the front, ignoring the punny shirts. One I couldn't help but laugh at. It was a girl with her legs spread to look like the _McDonalds _classic M and underneath it wrote "I'm loving it" _**(AN;/ so one of my guy friends dragged me to a sex shop and I saw this shirt. Hilarious.)**_

Eventually we made it to the back and I was shocked. Dildo's lined the wall, other _toys _lined the shelves. Alice and Rose murmmured over the various dildo's, seemingly unable to decide which one to get. I sighed and leaned carefully against a shelf. Suddenly a hand went over my mouth and I tried to scream. "shhh it's just me" Edward whispered.

I sighed in relief and leaned against him. "come on, let's get out of here" I nodded and he lead me out of the store. We walked to the music store and looked at the varying artists. Giving our opinions and sometimes arguing. We finally got 3 CD's and went to meet up with everyone, since it was getting close to the designated time we had to leave. When we arrived we found Felix, Aaron, Emmett and Jasper sitting there. Looking bored out of their minds. "Bella!" Emmett yelled.

I rolled my eyes and let him pull me into a bone crushing hug. "hey Emmett" he set me down and smiled. "ready to get out of this hell-hole?" I nodded but sent him a glare, warning him that children were near. Alice, Rose, and Lily came up behind us. Sending me and Edward a glare. "ready to go?" we all nodded and left in our designated cars.

_**this chapter just rambled in my opinion but dont worry next chapter will speed up ;)**_


	19. Chapter 18

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Aaron, honey. You have to let go." I felt his hair brush against my cleanly shaven leg. "I don't want to go" he muttered against my leg. I sighed. It was Aaron's first day of Pre-k and him being a little nervous was a understatement. I sent a look to a chuckling Edward. Finally taking me out of my misery he picked Aaron off my leg and whispered something in his ear to which Aaron eargerly nodded.

He sent me a wink as Aaron pulled him into the Pre-k center. I smiled at them, leaning against a tree. I turn my gaze as somebody stood next to me "nice to see you again Bella" I turned around to find Angela standing there, smiling at me. I returned the grin. "you two" a moment of silence passed through. "I'm guessing he's off to pre-k now?" I nodded. "what are you doing here? Not to be rude" she waved it off "I'm dropping off my niece" I nodded. "mommy!" I heard someone scream.

I turned around and saw a little Aaron barraling towards me, a nervous Edward chasing after him. I picked up Aaron before he ran into the girlie bits and he wrapped his arms and legs around me. Edward caught up and sent me a anxious smile. "don't make me go" Aaron said into my neck. "so how'd it go?" I asked Edward sarcastically, mocking his earlier confidence. He shot me a irritated look as he pressed a kiss to my lips. "come on buddy, you got to go" Edward murmmured as he tried prying Aaron off me. I looked at Angela who was grinning like a cat who ate the canary.

An hour later, we were finally able to get Aaron into the Pre-k, had a quick chat with Angela and parted ways. "come on, let's go somewhere" Edward whispered into my ear" I nodded, "where?" he grinned "that's for me to know, and you to not know." I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous comeback. If that's what you could call it.

With my eyes covered with a blind-fold, and Edward given the car keys, we were off. "are we there yet" I asked every 5 minutes, much to Edward's annoyance. After 36 minutes exactly the car slowed to a stop. "can I take off my blindfold?" I sighed when the reply was a no. I heard my car door open and felt the rush of air, I squeaked in suprise when I was pulled bridal style into Edward's arms. I snuggled into him and a kiss was pressed onto my forehead. "I love you" I smiled into his shirt "I love you" I replied back, giddy of the words.

I was rocked back and forth as we seemed to climb upwards, Edward grunting every now and then. We seemed to stop and I was placed on my feet. "stay right there" he whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I heard him shuffling around and decided to try to figure out where I was. I could feel the slope of the ground, the sound of twigs being snapped and leaves crushed from Edward's catastrophic feet. I could barely hear the sound of a creek, leaving me absolutely clueless.

I tried to peek through the blind-fold but was lightly scolded by Edward when I did. I stood there for a few minutes, growing more and more irritated as Edward continued doing stuff I couldn't see. "hurry up" I whined. I could practically _hear _him roll his eyes. "ok you can take it off" I quickly ripped it off once he said ok.

We were standing in what seemed to be a perfectly round meadow. Tree's outlined the edging, colorfull flowers decorated the long grass, and a large old looking tree stood in the middle of the meadow. Attached to it, a tire swing. I saw Edward leaning against the tree, arms open, grin on his face. I looked around again, not quite believing a place like this could exist. I suddenly took off towards Edward, throwing myself into his arms and into a kiss.

He pulled away breathlessly "do you like it?" I looked at him in shock "like it? I LOVE it." He grinned wider, "good." he looked at the tire swing, raising a eyebrow he nodded towards it. Understanding the silent question I nodded and sat in the tire. He pushed me blissfully, we chatted about small things but I couldn't help but notice how he seemed to grow anxious. After a big shove he seemed to all over disappear. I looked around for him, not bothering to look ahead of me.

"Edward?" I called repeadly. Sighing I gave up, depressed he seemed to leave. Looking forward I saw Edward standing in front of the tire swing. He held me to a stop, I stared at him furiously "you had me so worried! What is thi-" he cut me off by pressing a love filled kiss to my lips. He pulled away and I stared at him. I gasped as he slowly kneeled down, pulling out a small black felt box.

"we've been through so much, from the birth of our son, to all our fights and the tragedies we've suffered through. And all I can think when I see you is how I would go through every horrible thing I've ever been through to hold you, to kiss you, to tell you I love you. Cause god I mean it, I truly do. When I see you I can't breath cause it overwhelms me, my heart beats a whole different beat when you smile at me. I can see us with 2 more children, a white picket house, we could even get Buster a new friend. What I'm trying to say is. You and Aaron have changed my life in ways no one could. I love you both more then the world and everything that's on it combined. Isabella Marie Swan, will you do the pleasure of marrying me?"

By the time he was done, tears were streaming down my face, my hands were pressed into my mouth in shock. Unable to respond I wrapped myself on him, pulling him in for a deep kiss. "yes" I whispered hoarsly. He grinned as he slipped the ring onto my finger. "I love you so much"

_**so this story will be coming to a end at 20 chapters.. I know it upsets me to ): but I will be starting a new book, called Salvations. It has more of a deeper and darker plot and I'm going to try my hand at that kind of stuff. Still E/B though if it goes the way I plan not exactly a HEA. I will be posting the summary on the last chapter or whenever I figure out the summary, lol. I will be posting these last 2 chapters quickly, today and if needed tomorrow. Yes I am anxious to finish this story and try a new one. Though this one will always be my baby**_


	20. Chapter 19

I wasn't looking into the mirror, no, I was staring at the beauty who stared back. Her deep brown hair was pulled into a bun ontop her head, with loose tendrils curling around her face. Her lips were a light pink due to lipstick, eyes carefully outlined in eyeliner and lids were doused perfectionally in a petal lightly coated her lashes, no blush was needed for her cheeks were already flushed.

_is this really me? am I really getting married today? _I sat there waiting for myself to wake up, this couldn't be real. My son wasn't the ring bearer. I didn't have a son. I wasn't getting married to Edward. I'm still that loser in highschool. This was all a dream, a perfect dream that I didn't want to wake up from. Who knew I had such a imagination to create up Edward? I didn't realize that. My 5th grade art teacher seemed to though _"oh Isabella, you have such the imagination!" _I hadn't realized then how much I hated the name Isabella so how could I have realized how truly amazing my imagination is?

I pinched myself, that would wake me up. I frowned when the pinch did nothing but leave a red indentation in my skin. I closed my eyes and told myself to wake up "wake up" I muttered, I felt the air rushing around me. I smiled and opened my eyes. Alice stood in front of me with a exasperated look. "you are not dreaming Isabella Marie Swan. You are getting married today, and you are not going to ruin your makeup" she said the last part with narrow eyes and a tight voice.

"your dress is hanging on the door, go put it on, call me if you need any help" she flitted out of the room, seemingly floating. I looked down and realized I was in my favorite robe. It was a big fluffy white robe that you saw in 5 star hotels, reaching my knee's it was decent. I searched for any sign of makeup on the dress and was pleased to find none.

I looked at the black bag that was hanging on the door, supposdly holding my dress. I couldn't particularly remember the last time I saw the dress or what it looked like but I remember it being amazing. I slowly pulled down the zipper and carefully removed the dress, gasping when it was revealed. It was a halter dress that rouched to my waist where it gathered, it then fell gracefully into a train that trailed behind me. A slit went up my thigh revealing my legs. I slipped on the dress and reveled in the feeling of the chiffon dress.

There was a knock on a door "come in" I replied softly, twirling the fabric in my hands. It was Alice, she handed me a pair of 3 inch silver heels. I would've argued and asked for flats but they made me feel sexy and today it seemed worth the risk of falling. I sent her a grateful smile as I sat down and clipped on the shoes. I held still as Alice put in earrings and gave me a matching anklet which to put on.

There was another knock on the door just as I was sitting up after putting on the anklet. My teary eyed mom and gruff looking father came in. "oh you look so beautiful Bella" she cooed, kissing me on the cheek. "how are you feeling? Nervous?" I shook my head and smiled at her, showing my newly whitened teeth. "no just excited" more coo's from her. "well good luck honey, I'm gonna check on the guests" I nodded, she was still flighty as ever.

I turned to my dad who stood there awkwardly, exchanging a few words with a twittering Alice. He gave me a tense hug. "if he ever hurts you, just call me" his rough voice soothed whatever worries that still lingered in my head. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Words weren't needed between us. He moved his lips to my ear. "I like him. Good picking" I giggled at my father but said nothing more.

The next people to come in were Esme and Carlisle, they congratulated me and wished us the best and love before leaving. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Jacob came all giving me their wishes and Emmett giving the same threat as Dad. "father like son" I replied. And finally, Aaron who had recently just turned 6 and started kindergarden(without difficulty) came in. He walked in a pulled me into a hug. "we're a family" he whispered into my ear. "we always were" I whispered back.

My dad came back in, taking my arm and showed me to where we would stand until I had to walk down the aisle. "I only wear this damn monkey suit for my princess's" he told me. I wrapped my arms around him "thank you daddy" I felt a tear fall into my hair. "I love you Bells, hell I love all you damn rascals. Even that Emmett" I giggled at my father yet again today, he was on a roll. "I love you to daddy"

The music started playing and we looked down the aisle to see Aaron and Lily walking down it. Aaron holding a small pillow with the rings on it. And Lily throwing flowers. They stood by Edward who sadly I could not see. "it's your time to shine" Charlie whispered and we began our descent down the aisle. I looked into Edward's eyes that I had fallen in love with. I wasn't worried about falling, or making a fool of myself. Cause I was a fool in love.

We made it to Edward and Charlie kissed my cheek, gave a stern look to Edward and moved to his side. The priest began and I zoned out, watching the flecks of gold dance in Edward's eyes. I thought about all that brought us to where we were now. And in all, it was beautiful.

"Edward, do you take Bella(I had specially requested to be called Bella) as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest's voice rang out. "I do" Edward said clearly. "and Bella, do you take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I blushed "I do" the priest smiled "you may kiss the bride" Edward's lips were on mine and everything else faded away.

_Aaron walked in and pulled me into a hug "we're a family" he whispered into my ear. "we always were"_

**_They're married! I'm so proud, my babies are all grown up *sniffles and wipes eyes* so this is the last chapter and the next one will be the Epilogue. So I admit, throughout writing this whole chapter I was watching SpongeBob :/ Bella is Edward's heroin and SpongeBob is mine. Epilogue will be posted either today or tomorrow! Check out my new story Salvations(if its up __-_-) and check out Bella's dress in the link below!_**

Product_Chiffon-Gown-with-High-Slit-and-Halter-Tie-Back-WG3482_Bridal-Gowns-Shop-By-Silhouette-Sheath


	21. Epilogue

_**yes I am finishing the last parts of the this story quite fast and I'm not exactly giving you guys enough time to read but I'm just so EXCITED. Excited that I'm finishing my first story, excited about all the support, and excited to start Salvations. I'm like Alice after she eats chocolate. I'm jumping around my house and just sooooo hyper! I couldn't wait till tomorrow to finish this so I had to do it today. Just want to say you guys are AWSOME and I love you!**_

Me and Edward sat all the kids down in the meadow where Edward had proposed to me 13 years ago. Aaron now 17 sat infront of me, looking quite anxious. He hadn't changed one bit, still my hair and still Edward's eyes and still getting girls and hating school. Next to him sat Damon who was 14 and a exact replica of Edward, I couldn't even tell you how many girlfriend's he's had but I didn't mind... Too much. As long as he kept his straight A's which was a easy feat for him. Next to Damon was Liam who was 8, looked like me and had my personality. He was such a sweety. Finally was little Charlotte. She was only 4 and had Alice's petite stature but outspoken nature. Alice was proud to call her, her niece and loved to play with her bronze hair and brown eyes.

I stared at my 3 boys and one girl. I loved them all so much. Buster, who somehow still managed to be alive and sat on Aaron's shoulder. "so we have two things to tell you. One that mainly involves Aaron and one that involves all of us." Edward started, he was about to continue but I cut him off, knowing he was going to give the second one away. "We're going to start with the on involving you Aaron" Edward glared at me but I shot him a smirk.

"when's the first time you remember Edward?" I asked carefully. He sat there for a minute, lips pursed, deep in thought. "when you and Edward were arguing about... whether Edward being in my life. That's how I found out I was Edward's kid" he frowned, eyebrows furrowed. I sighed. "you weren't a naturally birth" I started. "you were artificially inseminated" I said slowly, preventing myself from rushing it all out.

Me and Edward looked down at the ground for a minute before looking up, Aaron sat there staring. "so is Edward really my dad?" he whispered after awhile. I nodded. "I am your dad" Edward said, this added to his confusion. "but how?" I shrugged "fate" "I was the OBGYN" Me and Edward said at the same time. Edward grinned and pulled me into him, pressing a kiss to my lips. Charlotte giggled and climbed onto Aaron's lap. Damon finally broke the silence "so what's the second thing" Edward grinned wider and I couldn't help but join him.

"we're pregnant again"

...

"with what?"

_**soooo short Epilogue! This is a bittersweet moment. I'm sad this story is ending but I'm so happy I can say I finished it and can go to manage stories click on The Donor and click the dot that's next to finish and save it :) of course I'll have to look this story up so I can that it says complete and I'll squeal like the nerd I am. I'm so happy that you guys have read this story and that you actually liked it! 0.0 it's amazing to me. All I can say is thank you and to remind you to check out Salvations! Just remember that I love you all! Also I'm kinda curious.. Did any guys read this? awkward ending LOL**_


	22. Sequal?

_**so a few of you had been wondering whether or not I was doing a sequeal. I had thought about it, I even planned on being mean and in the Epilogue Bella would wake up from a coma and find out none of that stuff didn't actually happen, but I decided not to for 2 reasons.**_

_**1. that would ruin the whole point of this story**_

_**2. I feel this story has had it's time and was ready to be casually read and not being update. aka it's done, retired.**_

_**So sadly there will be no Sequal, complain all you want just know that I am really gratefull for your guy's support and it means the world and I cant say this enough but check out my new story Salvations. Sorry that I say that so much I'm just super excited to start it as soon as possible!**_

_**So farewell! This is the last thing that will hopefully be ever posted on this story(except for reviews) and I wish you all good luck!**_

_**- sincerely Emma.**_


End file.
